Requiem of Lutz
by silveran
Summary: (PSIV) The chronicle of a Lutz who changed Esper society...
1. Prologue

Loneliness...

It is probably the worst possible feeling anyone could experience. To feel sadness and joy and have no one to share them with does hurt. To be alone is considered a curse than a blessing. And to die alone is the worst possible death.

Loneliness is everyone's greatest fear.

There was a man that considered himself a loner though he had many friends. They had accepted him, but he did not accept himself. To him, his friends lived in a different world while he lived in a world of his own. He longed to live in their world, full of joy and peace, but how could he when he bore a great burden?

A burden called Lutz.

It was a burden he didn't ask for. It was a lonely existence that the Lutzes before him had accepted.

But Rune Walsh, the fifth generation Lutz, had denied such an existence.

That denial had sparked a change within Esper society, a change in which the truth about Lutz came forth. What had made Rune Walsh renounce all protocol to tell his fellow Espers the truth? And what did it lead to?

The following passages contain the answers to these questions. It is the story of what ushered in a new age in Esper society...

* * *

"Is everything set?"

"That's the fifth time you asked that question," Rika sighed as she took a seat next to her husband by the fireplace. She had just finished preparing for the arrival of the guests they were expecting.

During their years together, Chaz and Rika had accumulated other furniture. There were now two couches standing in front of the fireplace with a round small table in between them. There was also an extra table and a couple of new chairs. The Hunter hoped that the furniture would be enough to accommodate all his guests.

"Well, I just want everything to be perfect," Chaz grinned as he placed an arm around his wife's shoulders, who leaned her head against his shoulder in turn. The Hunter looked at Rika, who looked as vibrant and cheerful as the day he first met her.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Rika asked as if she could read her husband's thoughts.

"Yes," the Hunter replied, "it's been twelve years since our big adventure. I wonder how everyone is doing." When he said everyone, he meant those that he hadn't seen in a long while, which is simply to say those who lived elsewhere than Motavia. The last he had seen of Kyra, Raja, Wren, and Demi was during Gryz's wedding and they only stayed long enough for the reception.

The only other person that he had not seen for twelve years was Rune. Chaz frowned at that thought. Even Kyra, last he talked with her, said that even she didn't know where the legendary Lutz was. No one had seen hide nor hair of him ever since they had defeated the Profound Darkness. It was as if he completely vanished from Algo altogether. The thought unnerved him a bit.

Rika sensed that her husband was troubled about something and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering," Chaz replied as he stared out a window, "about Rune. I'm hoping that he'll come along with the others."

Rika lifted her head and pushed herself slightly away from Chaz. "Since when did you start wondering about him?" Rika asked with a smirk.

"Ever since we parted ways," Chaz replied softly as he removed his arm from Rika's shoulders and stood up. He then went towards the window he was staring at. He looked up at the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of the _Landale_ as it entered their atmosphere, but all he saw was the cloudless sky and a flock of birds.

It was the same as the day when he and his friends had parted. It seemed he was there again, back in that field, saying farewell to everyone. He remembered a small part of the exchange between himself and Rune.

"Won't we...meet again?" he had asked hesitantly.

"Probably not," Rune had replied bluntly.

"Damn arrogant wizard," Chaz muttered to himself. "Always trying to avoid contact with anyone." He continued to stare at the sky when suddenly...

"Hey, dad!" a young boy exclaimed as he popped up in front of the window.

Chaz gave a short yell as he fell back, stunned. He then looked at the window and saw his son beaming at him. "A-Alex!" he cried as he got up and dusted himself. "Don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry!" Alex apologized with a grin as he climbed through the window. "You were staring into outer space that I couldn't resist the opportunity. Besides, you always said to keep your guard up."

"You've got a point there," muttered the Hunter as he watched his son walk happily over to the couches.

Besides the new furniture, Alex Ashley was another addition into the Hunter's life. The boy was only eight-years-old but because of his Numan blood, he was fast maturing into adulthood. His slightly pointy ears were another sign of his Numan heritage, but other than that, he was his father's son. Alex had short blonde hair like Chaz and he was skilled with the sword. Chaz had no doubt that his son would be an excellent Hunter, probably even surpassing him.

Alex happily hummed to himself as he strode over to the small round table between the couches. He then stopped and went to pick a fruit out of the bowl in the middle of the table when Rika slapped his hand away.

"Those aren't for you," she reprimanded him. "Those are for our guests."

"Mom," Alex whined while he rubbed his hand and took a seat opposite from her. "You keep talking about these guests. When are they going to arrive?"

"They'll arrive here anytime now," Chaz replied. He was about to reclaim his seat next to Rika when there came a knock on the door. He grinned at Alex. "See? What did I tell you?"

The Hunter walked over to the door, as the knocking became persistent, while Rika went into the kitchen to prepare the drinks. She could hear the welcomed greetings as Chaz ushered their guests inside. Humming to herself happily, she placed some cups and a pitcher of ale made special for Guild members on a square tray before bringing them out for her guests.

As she entered the common area, she saw that their guests were already seated on the couches. Chaz was happily talking with Hahn and Gryz and their wives while Alex entertained the children of their guests.

The children were playing a board game on the floor of the common room. Of course, Alex was there along with Hahn's daughter, Sarah, and Gryz's twins, Tyce and Lyn. Sarah was the oldest, being nine-years-old, and so one year older than Alex. She had inherited Saya's long hair, but it was brown like Hahn's. Tyce and Lyn looked like most Motavians with their blue fur and red eyes. They were seven-years-old, the youngest of the bunch, and full of energy.

Rika walked carefully towards the couches as she maintained balance of the tray in her hand. "So Chaz, what made you plan this reunion?" she heard Hahn ask as she approached the group.

As the Numan placed the tray on the table and poured the ale into the cups, she heard her husband reply, "For old time's sake, Hahn. It would be nice to know what everybody's been up to. Aren't you curious to know what's been happening in Dezoris or if Wren found out anything interesting while maintaining the systems of Motavia and Dezoris? I'm willing to hear anything new besides rumor and gossip. Thank you, Rika," he added when she handed him a cup and was echoed by the rest of the group when she handed them their drinks.

Rika then took her seat next to Chaz on the opposite couch facing their guests. "I see that your children are doing well," she said referring to Hahn's daughter and Gryz's twins.

"It's been peaceful," Gryz stated and Hahn nodded in agreement.

"And I would prefer that it would stay that way, but sometimes I wish there were some excitement. Not as big as the one twelve years ago," Chaz added quickly when he saw everyone's shocked faces. "Just something to break the monotony around here."

"I suppose," Hahn mused, "but I'd prefer this life than to a life of fighting. You don't have to worry about if you're going to live or die or making your family worry about your safety. It's worse if you have to abandon your family."

"Well, it seemed that my husband has grown in wisdom today," Saya teased while Hahn just blushed.

"I wish my husband were as wise as yours," Lia, Gryz's wife, said. "All he does is joke around. I think Grandfather Dorin had a bad influence over him."

"Speaking of Grandfather Dorin, how is he?" Chaz asked innocently.

"He's dead," Gryz stated sadly.

A cloud of silence hovered over the group as they absorbed that simple statement. "I'm sorry to hear that," Chaz apologized meekly. "I didn't know."

"It's all right," Gryz said before downing the rest of his drink. "He died a happy Motavian. He had no regrets." Then, hoping to change the subject, he complimented on the drink. "This is good stuff!"

"The best from the Guild," Chaz agreed as he drank his slowly. "They always give me bottles of the best ale after I complete a mission." He then placed his cup down on the table and leaned back. "By the way, have any of you seen Rune around?"

The answers the Hunter received startled him.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" a small boy whined as he impatiently shifted in his seat. He had been sitting there for the past five hours. His mother had suggested that he sleep on the way, but he couldn't. He was brimming with excitement just at the thought of visiting the desert planet of Motavia for the first time.

"ETA is in one hour," Wren replied from his pilot's seat.

"Is that long?" the small boy asked. He was only four-years-old, having no knowledge on the concept of time. There came a laugh from his side. The boy scowled as he turned and asked, "What's so funny, Grandpa Raja?"

"Your innocence!" Raja chuckled. "Ah, to be a kid again," he added wistfully as he calmed down. "Come, Shayne," he beckoned the boy on his lap, "let Grandpa Raja tell you a story to pass the time away."

The boy smiled as he cheerfully jumped off his seat and onto Raja's lap. He had always found Grandpa's stories to be exciting and fun unlike the stories he heard at home in Esper Mansion.

Raja smiled fondly at the boy. Though he wasn't his grandfather by blood, he was attached to the boy and treated him as if he were his own grandchild. Besides, he was quite fond of being called 'Grandpa'. It was certainly different than being called a religious title now and then.

When the boy had settled down, Raja thought for a brief moment on what story to tell. He was already running out of ideas. He had told almost every known story he could think of. "I've got one!" he exclaimed as an idea struck him. The boy leaned in eagerly as the Dezorian priest unraveled his tale.

Kyra smiled as she watched Raja and her son. She knew that Shayne was quite fond of the Dezorian priest and she didn't mind her son calling Raja 'grandpa'. She thought it was kind of cute. Besides, it was the least she could do for the priest. She had saved the priest from the Black Energy Wave along with the others all those years ago. Raja had returned the favor six years ago when...

She shuddered at the memory. It was best to leave the past behind, but she knew that her friends would want to know what happened once they see Shayne and her husband. She would leave the explaining up to her husband and Raja. The Esper Magician shuddered again as she drew her cape around herself, as if the memory was a biting wind that left her shivering in its wake.

A man sitting next to her noticed her distress and reached out to touch her hand comfortingly as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Kyra nearly jumped at the touch of his hand, but quickly realizing whom it was, took his hand and gripped it as if finding strength. "I was just thinking...of old memories," she replied softly.

The man smiled softly as he returned her squeeze. "I will never let anything happen to you again, neither to you nor to Shayne," he reassured her, knowing full well that she still thought about the incident six years ago.

"I know and I'm glad," Kyra returned with a smile of her own. She squeezed his hand one more time before letting go.

The man reluctantly withdrew his hand, but kept a worried eye on Kyra. She never fully recovered from that incident, occasionally suffering nightmares from it and too afraid afterwards to return to sleep. He would have to rock her back and forth, as if he was comforting a child, lulling her back to sleep. Sometimes rocking alone wouldn't work and he would resort to singing a lullaby much to his chagrin.

Her demeanor had also taken a change. Once cheerful and impulsive, Kyra was now despondent and cautious. She rarely smiled anymore, becoming more withdrawn. The only time she would smile was when their son was around, probably for the boy's benefit.

Thinking of his son, he turned towards the boy. Shayne sat attentively on the priest's lap, fully engrossed in Raja's story. He smiled at that. At least his son didn't have anything to worry about, not for another three years when his Esper training will begin. He was also relieved that Shayne hadn't noticed his mother's despondent behavior, but knew when the child grew older and become maturer that he'll start questioning about it.

The man sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He hoped that this trip to Motavia would lighten Kyra's spirit a bit. The truth be known to him, he didn't look forward to this trip. As a matter of fact, he outright refused to go, but surprisingly enough, Kyra insisted. Shayne had begged him to go and Raja convinced him to come along. It was three against one and he gave in.

He smiled as he remembered Kyra cheerfully talking about the reunion and just seeing her so full of positive energy convinced himself that he had made the right decision. _This is for Kyra's sake_, he thought as he gazed at her. _I'm doing this for Kyra._

_

* * *

_

"Why that arrogant bas---!"

"Chaz, not in front of the kids!" Rika interrupted him before he could finish the word.

Chaz was up on his feet, his hands clenched into fists, breathing angrily. His face was red with uncontrolled anger, but turned a shade darker from embarrassment when he heard Rika's scolding. "Sorry," he apologized meekly as he calmly sat down. He then took a sip of his drink then sighed. "I can't believe that Rune would visit you guys, but not me. Why was he avoiding me?"

Both Hahn and Gryz shrugged. "Maybe I can answer that question for you," Saya suddenly inserted. The others looked at her prompting her to continue.

"I always watch him as he visited Alys' grave," the schoolteacher began. "His eyes shown much sorrow that sometimes it looked as if he was willing to follow her unto death. It...frightened me."

Hahn took her hand, giving her strength to continue. "One day, while I was placing fresh flowers unto Alys' grave, he approached and I confronted him. I told him what I felt in my heart. I told him he should find happiness again and to go on living for Alys' memory." She gave a short sardonic laugh. "I'm sure that the dead Hunter was turning in her grave seeing Rune so melancholy and I told him as such. I also told him that Alys would want him to be happy again."

Chaz nodded in agreement. "I'm certain Alys would very much like that for everyone."

"I know that she's proud of you, Chaz," Rika added.

"Yes," said the Hunter. Then he turned to Saya and asked, "What happened after that?"

The schoolteacher shrugged. "I don't know. He stopped visiting after that day. I hope he had taken my advice to heart."

"I'm sure he's fine!" Chaz exclaimed with a grin though deep down in his heart, he wasn't so sure. The Esper Wizard couldn't have taken his life away. He had a role to carry out. He was Lutz, the spiritual leader of the Espers. And didn't Rune say that he had to watch over all Algo?

Suddenly, a knock on the door broke through the Hunter's thoughts. He looked expectantly at the wooden portal. Were they here already? There came a knock again then a voice: "Anyone home?"

The voice was a bit muffled through the door, but Chaz recognized who it was. "It's open!" he shouted. "Come right in!"

Rika stood to get more drinks while Chaz moved some extra chairs near the rest of the group. Hahn and Gryz continued to sit with their wives. It seemed that they were disturbed by the story Saya had relayed to them. _As if they were accepting Rune's death_, Chaz thought as he resumed his seat. He didn't feel like greeting their other guests. It seemed that story had sapped the cheerfulness of this occasion.

The door opened and five figures entered. "What's with the long faces?" Raja blurted when he saw the group seated by the fireplace. "It looks like someone just died."

Chaz sighed as he stood and motioned the group to sit. "Sorry, but we just heard something disturbing," he replied. "It's good to see you guys though and maybe you could lighten the mood with your stories, Raja."

The Dezorian priest gave a hearty laugh. "Don't I always?"

As Chaz welcomed the rest of their guests, Shayne looked on curiously from his perch on his father's arm. "Dad, who are these people?" he asked innocently.

"Friends," the man replied as he watched their host very carefully. He hadn't taken notice of him yet since he was standing behind the group.

Soon, the group was prompted to sit when Rika arrived with more drinks. The remaining group began to thin out as they took their seats. The two androids, Wren and Demi, sat on the chairs followed by Raja. That only left Kyra and...

"I can't believe it!" Hahn gasped followed by Gryz's, "After all these years..."

"You!" Chaz exclaimed as he stood up to face the man. "Rune!"

"Hello, Chaz," Rune greeted with a smile. "It's nice to see you again," he looked at the group, "all of you."

"So, who's the kid?" Saya asked. While everyone was shocked to see the man that they thought they wouldn't see, she was more curious about the child. Had Rune taken her advice to heart after all?

Rune's face flushed slightly, embarrassed to what he was about to say. "This is our son, Shayne," he replied as he placed the boy down. "Say hello, Shayne."

"Hello," the boy greeted cheerfully as he bowed then smiled at the group.

Chaz and the others were shocked at the news. "Your---" the Hunter began.

"---son?" Rika finished for him.

Raja laughed at their shock. "I guess the idea of Rune having a son doesn't strike well with them."

"But he said _our _son," Hahn mused, recovering quickly from his shock. "Who is---?" He suddenly stopped as the answer struck him. He looked from the boy to Kyra then to the boy again.

Shayne had dark blue hair much like Kyra's, but it was a little long and tied into a ponytail much like Rune. Though the boy's features looked like that of Rune, Hahn was certain that Shayne had inherited Kyra's impulsive behavior.

"I see," Hahn muttered to himself.

"What's there to see?" Chaz demanded of the scholar.

"The mother of the boy." The scholar smiled knowingly towards Kyra, who flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Kyra?" Rika asked uncertainly as she caught on to what Hahn was implying.

The Esper Magician smiled as she nodded in reply. "Yes. Shayne is my son as well as Rune's."

Silence filled the room except for the children's soft laughter that could be heard in the corner of the common room, as the others absorbed this bit of shocking news. Chaz slowly sat down as he muttered, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, I know," Rune said then briefly glanced at Raja before taking a seat next to the Hunter.

Shayne and Kyra were about to follow, but the Dezorian priest suddenly shot up from his chair and steered them away. "Why don't we take the children outside to play?" he suggested.

"But Raja, you just got here," Gryz protested.

"Don't worry," the priest reassured him. "Maybe your wife could help me watch over them and yours too, Hahn?"

Chaz was about to protest, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Rune's pleading eyes, which shocked him yet again. This didn't look like the Rune he had known twelve years ago and he wondered what caused him to change so much.

Saya and Lia were all too happy to accompany the children. Alex grabbed a ball made of sand worm hide from his room before following the others outside.

When the house grew quiet, Chaz quickly turned to Rune. "Why did you have to do that?" he demanded. "Raja and Kyra just got here."

"Please Chaz," Rune explained, "Raja knew what was coming and didn't want Kyra to hear it, any of it. It's too painful for her."

"What do you mean?" Rika asked softly.

"A lot has happened," Rune replied, his gaze piercing as he looked at their faces. "I think it's best that you hear it from the beginning. Then you'll know why it's too painful for Kyra...

"For both of us..."


	2. The Journey Home

Part One: The Black Esper

An Esper should not use his or her power for evil.  
An Esper should use his or her power for good intent.  
This is Esper Law.

Those who do not adhere to it shall be stripped of their powers and banned from Esper Mansion for all eternity...

Chapter One: The Journey Home

_Chaz had said his good-byes to everyone except for one."Chaz...I guess it's good-bye."_

_The young Hunter turned towards the blue-haired man that was responsible for helping him carve out his destiny. Though they had started off on the wrong foot, Chaz had grown to like the man and he had no doubt that Rune felt the same way. He was saddened by the fact that he was leaving. "Rune..." _

_The man sighed. "Even though the battle against the ultimate fiend is over," he began, "my mission as Lutz must continue... You see, I must watch over all Algo. I'm still lacking in training and experience. I must continue to improve myself, and eventually pass it on to the next Lutz..."_

_"Won't we...meet again?" Chaz asked hesitantly._

_"Probably not," Rune replied bluntly._

_Chaz was further saddened by those words. Rune then saw the young Hunter on the verge of tears. "You silly!" he chided as he playfully punched Chaz on the shoulder. "Don't cry... You can live now without anyone else's help..."_

_Chaz sniffed and was about to reply when a shadow fell over both of them accompanied by loud roaring. Both men looked up and saw the _Landale_. The hatch was open and standing there was..."Rika!" Chaz shouted, his tears forgotten._

_"Chaz!" Rika shouted in return. She turned to look back at Wren. Tears began to brim her eyes._

_"Rika!" Chaz shouted again. At the sound of his voice, Rika turned back and leapt from the _Landale_, her tears streaming away from her eyes. She fell for what seemed like minutes, but in reality it only took a couple of seconds until she was caught by Chaz._

_"Rika!" Chaz exclaimed again once he caught her._

_"Chaz!" Rika returned happily._

_They stared at each other for a long while, but soon notice that Rune was leaving._

_"So long, Chaz... Take care!" Rune said as he waved back at the couple._

_"Rune..." Rika whispered to herself, thinking of how lonely he will be._

_But Chaz harbored no such thoughts. Instead he waved and shouted, "Rune...thank you... And good-bye!"_

_Rune waved briefly then walked away while the _Landale_ blasted off into space..._

That happened five years ago...

During those five years, Rune had traveled around Motavia alone and---he wouldn't admit to himself---depressed.

He had secretly watched Chaz and Rika's wedding in Aiedo, three years after the defeat of the Profound Darkness, and was happy for them. He wanted to give his congratulations to the young couple, but he moved on in his travels. In truth, he was disturbed by the look of affection Chaz and Rika gave each other.

This was true for both Gryz and Hahn as well.

Molcum was rebuilt right after the Profound Darkness incident. Rune passed by once in awhile to see how they were doing. He had spoken to Gryz and was surprised to find the big Motavian happily married.

The Motavian soldier couldn't stop talking about his wife and how happy they were together. Gryz was also excited about their future plans together such as raising children. Rune felt envious towards the Motavian for finding such happiness. Before he could show his bitterness, he quickly left but not before congratulating Gryz and wishing him the best of luck.

He then had stopped by Krup to visit Alys' grave, as he had done so many times. But he was afraid that habit would soon have to end. He knew from the villagers that Hahn had married Saya, as was the young professor's intent. But he also learned that the beautiful young teacher was pregnant a couple of months after their wedding.

Rune was surprised to see Saya at the grave one day, leaving some flowers at the base of the marker. He had approached her slowly and had placed a couple of flowers he was carrying besides that of hers. He then stood silent as he stared at the grave.

Saya looked from the grave to the man. She saw the sadness and loneliness in his light blue eyes. Then she was surprised to see him starting to walk off. "Rune!" she called after him.

The man stopped, but kept his back towards her. "What is it, Saya?" he replied over his shoulder.

"I was just wondering,"she began a bit hesitantly, "if you would like to come over for dinner. Hahn will be glad to see you."

Rune lowered his head as if he was thinking. Then he looked towards the north, where he planned to head off to next. "No, thank you," he replied. "I don't want to be a burden." He then turned to look at her and smiled. "Besides, you have someone else to think of," he said, pointing at her slightly bulging belly.

Saya slightly blushed at that comment. "No, it won't be a burden at all!" she protested.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline," Rune reiterated as he again turned his back towards her and began walking away.

"Then I hope you find happiness again!" Saya shouted to him.

Rune stopped at that comment. _How did she know?_, he thought surprised. He then sighed and muttered, "Alys was my only happiness."

Somehow, Saya managed to hear that one comment. "That may be," she said, "but she doesn't want you to be depressed forever. You must go on living! Living for her! Alys must be turning in her grave now seeing you so sad and lonely. I'm sure she wants you to be happy, Rune." She smiled at that last comment.

Rune thought on that as he resumed walking. Saya only watched as the man disappeared into the sunset...

Rune never visited the grave again after that. He was perturbed of what Saya said about Alys wanting him to be happy. But how could he forget her so easily? During the years, he continued to observe his friends in the shadows and saw how happy they were in their lives. This made Rune sink deep into his own thoughts of his life.

"Maybe I've been staying on this planet for too long," he muttered one day as he entered Ladea's Tower, his link between the planets. "It's time for me to see how things are in Dezoris."

He climbed the tower in silent musing until he reached the floor where the Psycho Wand once resided. He climbed up to the center of the platform towards the empty treasure chest. Once he reached the treasure chest, he moved it aside revealing a hidden control panel beneath it.

He knelt down and typed something on the panel. He then replaced the treasure chest afterwards and stood back. A magical column of bluish-white light suddenly appeared before him that led up to the sky much like the Aeroprism's light. All he had to do was step into the light and he would be whisked away to Dezoris.

Rune took a deep breath. "Five years..." he muttered. "It's been five years since I last stepped onto icy soil. And it's been five years since I last visited the Mansion." He grew hesitant then at the thought of Esper Mansion.

It was there that he was born and it was there that he was chosen to become the next Lutz. And it still stood as a reminder to himself and his fellow Espers about his mission. He was harboring doubts about going back. But he didn't want to stay on Motavia.

He had grown bitter and envious of his friends' lives. He didn't want to be reminded of that. He then came to a decision. With a determined look on his face, he stepped into the light and he was shot forth from Ladea's Tower towards the surface of Dezoris...

* * *

Rune gently landed at the entrance to Myst Vale. "Why can't that thing land me in one spot instead of landing me at random locations?" he complained as he dusted himself off. At times he would land at the town of Tyler, Gumbious Temple, and more often than not, Esper Mansion. 

But he was glad he didn't land there this time. He could use the long walk to the Mansion to clear up his mind. He then shivered as he noticed the cold winds for the first time. "You're not in Motavia anymore," he said as he wrapped his cape around himself and began trudging off to the nearest town of Zosa.

* * *

The days passed as Rune continued his journey across Dezoris. One day blended into the next, but the Lutz never noticed the passage of time. Each day was the same to him; his mission in life never changing. He sighed at that thought as he watched another sunset alone and brooding. 

On his third day out of Zosa, he reached the Parmanian town of Reshel. He went into the inn and booked for the night. Afterwards, he walked around the small walled town. It seemed that the town had prospered greatly after their recovery from the Black Energy Wave.

He then noticed some children running around, pelting each other with snowballs and laughing. Then one child fell, a young girl, who started crying because she scraped her knee. The children stopped playing and they began to surround the young girl with looks of worry on their faces. Then a boy knelt besides her and offered words of comfort before escorting her to a house, presumably to get a bandage for her scraped knee. All the other children waited outside. They would not resume playing without their other friends.

Rune smiled as he continued on his way to the item shop. _Such is the beauty of friendship_, he thought. He then thought of his childhood.

Esper children rarely had time for recreational activities. They were restricted from going outside the Mansion. Training started at the age of seven and could take as long as over ten years to complete.

He remembered his training. He was very talented, the top of his class, and very much respected among the elders. But it was his talent that got the attention of the current Lutz.

The fourth generation Lutz saw a lot of potential in Rune and had decided to name him his successor. So at the age of fifteen, Rune had inherited the will and memory of all the past Lutzes and was made Lord of Esper Mansion. And that's when his strict training truly began.

Day after day of grueling magic and mental training for two whole years. At first he was honored to become the next generation Lutz, but during those two years of training, he had begun to detest it. After completion of his training, he decided to go to the desert planet to broaden his horizon and further his training on his own.

It was on Motavia that he met Alys and her teacher, the Hunter Galf. The three had spent four years together and Alys and Rune grew close. But after the Hunter's death, they went their separate ways; he going back to Dezoris and Alys continuing with her profession as a Hunter. Five years would pass before they would meet again...

Rune's mind came back to the present. Those four years with Galf and Alys were the happiest years of his life. So how could he find happiness again?

He then snorted as he finally entered the item shop. He bought some Moon Dews and thanked the clerk before returning to the inn. He would have to answer that question another time.

* * *

After two days of travel from Reshel, the Esper Lord finally came to the town of Meese. As he entered the town, he was surprised to find Espers strolling its streets. He would have thought that they would have returned to the Mansion since the illness was over. 

He hoped that none of the Espers would recognize him, as he quickly went to the inn. The clerk looked up when he heard Rune enter. "May I help you, sir?" he asked politely.

"Yes," Rune replied as he tried to blend in. Espers smiled to him in greetings as they passed by and he would return those smiles. He then turned back to the clerk as he said, "I want a room for the night."

"Very well," the innkeeper nodded. "You're an Esper, right? There are not that many people with blue hair and the other Espers seem to acknowledge you as one of them. Besides, if you are one, then your room is free. It's the least I could do for helping us five years ago."

Rune smiled at the offer. "Thank you for your generosity. Yes, I am an Esper and I'll be staying for one night."

"That short, eh?" the innkeeper muttered to himself. "Well, it's not really my business." He then handed Rune a key and said, "Your room is on the last room down the hall up on the second floor."

Rune nodded and thanked the innkeeper before heading towards his room. He would rest awhile before exploring the town and gathering information of the past years from the other Espers. He would also have to gather more supplies for Meese was his last stop before reaching Esper Mansion. It would take another three days to reach his home but, unfortunately, he was not looking forward to it.

* * *

In the hours before dawn, a figure could be seen exiting the town of Meese. Rune had decided to get a head start as he wrapped his cape around himself for these were the coldest hours. He trudged along the snow as the Dezorian winds blew around him. 

It was true that he could Ryuka to Esper Mansion to save him the trouble of traveling on foot, but he wanted to be reminded that he was human too. Everything cannot be solved by magic and, therefore, he must learn to rely on his physical strengths.

During noon on his second day of travel from Meese, he finally reached the ice flow blocking Esper Mansion. If he had the Ice Digger, he could make it by the end of the day, but since he does not, he would have to climb one of the many mountain paths to the Mansion.

The climb would be brutal since the winds there tend to be overwhelming. Rune also had to be careful not to slip or he would plummet to his death. He could decide not to climb and just Ryuka to the Mansion, but again he wanted to strengthen his physical self.

"Time to get going," he muttered as he headed towards the nearest mountain path.

As he walked towards the path, he mentally prepared himself for the climb. When he reached it, he began climbing. He wanted to get as far into the mountains before the day was through.

He hiked along the slippery pathway, carefulnot tofall and break his neck in the process. He took out his rod and used it as a walking stick. The sun was beginning to set when he finally reached the summit of the path. Luckily it was a flat plateau with a cave towards his right. Before he went for the cave, he looked to his left as he watched the sun disappear into the horizon and night took over. He was one day closer to his goal.

Rune started early the next morning. For some reason he could not define, he was anxious to return to the Mansion. Maybe because of the dream he had last night.

Alys had appeared in his dream. She had scowled at him and said, _"Hey Rune! It's not like you to be so sulky!" _She then smiled at him. _"You should stop thinking of the past and look forward to the future. Stop grieving and start living! Look at Chaz! He has found a new life with Rika and I'm proud of him! I'm happy to know that I have accomplished something in my short life, but saddened at the fact that you have not moved on. Saya was right you know. I am disappointed in you."_

She had paused then as if she was listening to something. _"My time is almost up," _she explained to Rune. _"I just want to tell you that a special someone is waiting at Esper Mansion." _She then smirked and winked. _"She's a special young lady so don't disappoint me! You know that I'll be keeping an eye on you since I reside within Elsydeon! Well, I'd better get going. Bye and good luck!" _She had waved and faded away.

There was a light spring to Rune's steps as he walked down the remaining pathway. Just seeing Alys again brightened his mood for the day. But he did wonder about that 'special someone' that the Hunter had mentioned. Who was she? Was she someone he knew?

He stopped walking at that thought. The only female Esper he knew was Kyra Tierney. He then shook his head as he resumed his walking. "It couldn't be her," he muttered to himself. "She's just not my type. And besides, she called me insensitive. That shows there's not much love there."

Gray clouds began to break up as the sun began its ascent into the sky. Rune stopped at a point in the path that offered him a view of the land before him. He watched as the mist dissipated before him and the sun's first rays shone through. He looked on in awe as Esper Mansion slowly appeared through the mist.

When the mist was gone, there stood the Mansion in all its splendor. Snow glistened off its roof and the hanging icicles radiated many colors as the sun shone on them. The Mansion looked like it was surrounded by a forcefield by the way the icicles were shining.

Rune smiled softly as his hair and cape wavered in the wind. After five years of traveling, he was finally home.


	3. Morning Thoughts

Chapter Two: Morning Thoughts

The sun was beginning to set when Rune finally stepped onto flat ground once more. But he was still far from the Mansion. "Perhaps if I travel during the night, I can make it to the Mansion by morning," he said as he continued to trudge on.

He wasn't the least bit tired and he was eager to reach the Mansion as soon as possible. He had a new mission now: to figure out who that 'special someone' is.

Pale moonlight illuminated Rune's surroundings, the snow reflecting its radiance. Their glow reminded him of the surface of Rycross, the invisible planet. And, thus, reminded him of his adventure with Chaz and the others; it was another highlight in his life. He wondered if he would experience such excitement again.

The fifth generation Lutz took a brief rest around midnight. He calmly looked up at the stars and began naming the constellations in his mind. He remembered doing this with Alys after they would set up camp with Galf. He would tell her the different names of the stars and constellations in the sky and their significance.

Alys was an eager student and a fast learner. Rune then would teach her how she could travel around using the stars as her guide. He knew that she took them to heart. That's how she became a renowned Hunter. Her tracking and fighting skills were unmatched.

After a few minutes of stargazing, Rune set out once again towards the Mansion. He wrapped his cape around himself for the coldest hours of the night were approaching. As he traveled on, all he could hear was the crunching of snow beneath his feet and the howling wind. His breath came out as smoke in the chill air.

As dawn approached, Rune was within a couple of yards from the Mansion's entrance. He soon heard a bell toll from within the Mansion signaling a brand new day to begin. He smirked. He had made it in time for breakfast. His pace quickened as the sun began to rise into the sky, quickly vanishing the night into day.

The two Esper guards posted at the entrance saw a figure approaching them very quickly. "Who could be visiting us at this time of the day?" one of the guards asked the other.

The other guard shrugged. "Beats me. Just be ready for anything."

The other guard nodded and both stood watch as the figure continued to approach at a fast pace.

Rune couldn't believe himself, but he was happy to see the Esper Mansion, to see his home, so close. "I've finally made it," he grinned to himself. He was eager to enter the building, but saw two guards blocking the entranceway.

"Halt!" one of them shouted to Rune as he held his hand up. "What business do you bring to Esper Mansion?"

Rune looked at them strangely. "Don't you recognize a fellow Esper?" he asked. "I'm returning home from my long journey."

The two guards looked at each other then back at Rune. Both of them sensed that he was an Esper probably returning home from Meese. "Please forgive us," the other guard replied as both of them stepped to either side of the entrance. "Welcome home, brother."

Rune gave a curt nod to the two as he entered the Mansion. Before he went any further, he shook the snow from his mantle, trying to look as dignified as possible. "I really need to get into some warm clothing," he muttered as he cleared the last of the snow from his white cape. When he looked up from his finished task, he saw a young lady emerge from the Hall of Worship across from him.

Time seemed to stop for Rune as he stared at her. The rest of the world was blocked off and only she remained. But that moment only lasted for a second before time resumed again. Rune had never experienced that feeling before and he wondered what it meant. He was surprised then to see that same young lady smiling as she approached him.

"So Rune, you've finally decided to visit your people?" the young lady asked him.

Rune just stared at her in shock. "Do...I...know you?" he asked haltingly with a confused expression on his face.

The young lady laughed. "Has it been that long?" she asked. Rune just continued to stare at her with that same confused expression. "It's me!" the young Esper woman exclaimed. "Kyra!"

Recognition dawned on Rune's face when he heard the name. "K-Kyra!" he stammered in disbelief as he continued to stare at her.

Kyra had changed very little in the way of physical stature. Her dark blue hair seemed a bit longer, but that change was insignificant to Rune. It was her face and eyes that caught his attention. They seemed maturer and wiser. Her impulsiveness still lingered, but somehow she managed to control it. The other change was the clothing she wore.

It was the formal robe of an Esper studying in the Mansion. Maybe that's why Rune couldn't recognize her at first. He wasaccustomed to seeing her in her traveling clothes. But he had to admit, she looked better in the robe.

The white robe trimmed in red shaped her slim figure as it flowed down to her ankles. The sleeves were long and wide, flowing towards her wrists. The collar of her robe was like a shawl that went over her shoulders and across her chest. A gold belt encircled her small waist. She also wore a golden neckband.

Kyra began to fidget under Rune's scrutiny. "Are you going to stare at me all day?" she asked indignantly after a few minutes have elapsed. "No offense," she added quickly, remembering that she was talking to the great Lutz.

Rune frowned at that. "Is that how you see me, Kyra?" he asked softly. "As Lutz? Even though you know the truth?"

"Well, you've inherited his will and memory..." Kyra began.

"But that does not make me Lutz," Rune interrupted. "His memories are separate from mine. We are two different people." He then sighed. "How could I put it...? Have you had any breakfast yet?"

Kyra was surprised by that question. "No," she replied a bit slowly. "I was about to go to the dining hall when I saw you."

"Good!" Rune nodded. "We can continue our talk over breakfast."

Before Kyra could reply, Rune began walking down the hall then disappeared around the corner. The young Esper quickly followed him, running in her long robe. "Rune, wait!" she shouted after him after she turned the same corner he had disappeared into.

Rune was calmly walking along the long hallway. He heard Kyra's fast approaching footsteps from behind, but he continued walking. "So you've decided to join me after all," he said when Kyra finally reached him.

Kyra took a few deep breaths to slow her racing heart before replying: "It would be rude to turn down an offer." She then noticed that they had passed the dining hall. "I thought...we were...?" The question hung in the air as she pointed back at the dining hall.

Rune chuckled softly. "We can't discuss a private matter in a public setting," he explained. Kyra nodded in understanding.

Both remained silent as they walked down the hall. _Why am I acting so friendly to her all of a sudden?_, Rune thought. _By the Light, Alys! Don't tell me that Kyra is my 'special someone'! It just doesn't feel right. But then what was that weird sensation I felt when I first looked at her?_ He decided that he would have to talk to Jayson about this.

Kyra observed Rune as they turned right at another corner. She noticed that he was deep in thought. He also seemed worried and... _Confused?_, she thought. That's an emotion she rarely seen in Rune even during their short journey together. She wondered about this and was about to ask him when she finally found themselves in front of the entrance to the Inner Sanctum.

"I've returned and wish to enter," Rune told the guards at the entrance.

"Of course, reverent one!" exclaimed a guard and both of them pushed the doors wide open. "Please enter."

The guards bowed as both Rune and Kyra entered. The guards immediately shut the doors behind them. Kyra shivered as she felt the cold winds pierce her unprotected flesh. Her robe was not accustomed to withstand such harsh temperatures. It's also been a while since she last stepped outside. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep herself warm.

Before Rune realized what he was doing, he had unclasped his cape and had wrapped the mantle around Kyra's shoulders. He then started walking away quickly, surprised by his own actions. _What's happening to me?_, he thought as he looked at his hands. _I just took one look at her and already I'm acting weird._

Kyra stood in shocked silence as she watched Rune walk away at a quick pace. _What's going on?_, she thought. _Why is Rune acting weird? Did something happen during his journey?_

A chill wind then blew through the courtyard, pulling Kyra out of her reverie. She pulled the cape closer around her shoulders as she began walking after Rune, who had disappeared to the side of the lone building of the Inner Sanctum.

When she finally reached the side, she realized how far Rune had gotten ahead of her. "He must be already inside," she huffed. The cold climate was getting to her so she hurried into the Sanctuary.

As she entered, she saw Rune and the old Esper conversing. Both turned to the sound of her entry. "Ah! Miss Tierney! Welcome!" the old Esper greeted with a smile. "Rune has told me of your coming here."

"Really?" Kyra replied as she turned her gaze towards Rune who merely looked away. "Then I bet he told you why he's acting strange."

"Maybe," the old Esper replied cryptically. "Now if you'll excuse me," he continued as he headed for the door, "I will bring you breakfast." The old Esper left, leaving Rune and Kyra alone in the Sanctuary.

There was an uneasy silence between the two after the old Esper had left. Rune was walking around the room as if he was inspecting it. In truth, he was trying to avoid Kyra at the moment. He had told Jayson, the old Esper, what had happened to him when he first saw Kyra. And he was disturbed by the old Esper's explanation.

Jayson had explained that at that one moment in time, where everything blacks out except for the two Espers, it signifies that the Esper one was looking at is the Esper that they shall spend their life with together. In other words, they had found their perfect mate. Unfortunately, only male Espers experience this feeling.

This puzzled Rune. If Kyra was meant for him, why didn't he notice it five years ago? Why did it happen only now? Was it because he was lonely? Or was it because he had changed over the years? He had to admit, he wasn't as arrogant as before.

Kyra watched as Rune walked around the room. She took it as a normal thing since he had been gone for five years. She unwrapped Rune's mantle, shook it of the snow, and folded it neatly. She then went up to Rune, who was busy inspecting a wall.

"Rune?" she called softly.

"What is it, Kyra?" Rune replied as he continued to stare at the wall, trying to remain as calm as possible. But he felt her presence behind him and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest as she continued to stand there.

"Um, your cape..." she said as she slightly held it up.

"You can put it on one of the chairs," Rune instructed, his back still facing towards her. He then wiped the wall with his finger. "Hmm..." he muttered as he looked at his slightly dirtied finger. He didn't mind the dust at all. It was just a ruse to keep him distracted until Jayson returned with breakfast. He had forgotten why he had invited Kyra for breakfast, but cursed himself for doing so anyway.

Seeing that Rune was still busy inspecting, Kyra went to the nearby sofa and chairs. Two red armchairs were situated on either end of a rectangular wooden coffee table. In front of the coffee table was the red sofa. Kyra placed the cape on the chair closest to the door and went to sit on the sofa.

She then watched Rune as he moved from one side of the room to the next. Again it grew quiet and that unnerved her. "So, do you usually inspect every wall in the Sanctuary every time you return?" she asked Rune, trying to start up a conversation.

"Not really," Rune replied casually. _Actually, I don't but with you here..._ He still kept his back towards Kyra.

The young Esper was somewhat irked at this. She wasn't used to having a conversation with someone's back turned. "Would you at least face me when you're talking?" she asked annoyed.

Rune took a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart. "Can you see that I'm still checking the Sanctuary?" he asked harshly, hoping that would keep her quiet. But he received an entirely different reaction.

Kyra huffed as she stood up defiantly. "Well, if you feel that way... I'll take my leave then!" she exclaimed as she stomped her way to the door. "I don't know why you invited me in the first place if you were going to act this way!"

Again Rune acted without thinking as he turned around and ran after her before she left the room. "Wait!" he called out to her, but she remained resolute as she continued towards the door.

It surprised him that he was running after Kyra. The notion of her leaving unnerved him for some reason he couldn't define yet. As a matter of fact, he _wanted _her to stay. "Wait!" he called again as he finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.

Kyra stopped in surprise at his touch. "Please don't go," Rune pleaded softly, still keeping a hold on her wrist, afraid that she would leave if he let go. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please stay. I wouldn't ask for anything more."

Rune continued to hold her wrist as he waited upon her reply. He begun to hear the pounding of his heart as the wait grew longer. He then swallowed nervously when he saw Kyra slowly turning towards him, his heart pounding rapidly in turn. He limply let go of her wrist and took a tentative step back.

Rune tried to look composed when Kyra fully turned and faced him. "Rune?" she asked tentatively. She was confused by this sudden display of emotion. What happened to the arrogant and insensitive person she once knew? She looked to see that Rune was beginning to turn a light shade of red.

Worry took over puzzlement as Kyra placed a hand on Rune's forehead, thinking his reddening face was a sign of a fever. His face seemed to turn redder at her touch. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

Rune tried to compose himself, but his heart pounded rapidly and felt a blush suffuse his cheeks. He opened his mouth to reply, but his throat felt constricted and only stared into Kyra's worried eyes. "I-I'm---"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both Espers turned to see Jayson at the doorway, carrying a tray of tea, butter, and bread. Rune was grateful for the old Esper's interruption as he again tried to compose himself. "W-We're fine, Jayson," he stuttered. "I see that you...brought our breakfast."

Jayson smiled, but there was a glint of mischief in his eyes as he went to place the tray down on the table and began filling the cups with tea. "Yes, I have," he said. "If you two would care to sit down, we could partake of this simple meal."

The old Esper then passed each a cup before settling down at the seat furthest from the door leaving the couple the sofa. Rune noticed this and frowned his disapproval. He then caught Kyra staring strangely at him.

Rune smiled and laughed a bit nervously. "I guess we should sit down," he said motioning to the sofa. Kyra nodded and took a seat while Rune followed a bit slowly, careful as to not spill his cup, which was shaking slightly.

Rune sat down and quickly placed his cup on the table. He then looked down as he tried to control his seemingly wild emotions. _Rune, get a grip!_, he chided himself. _But...what is this feeling? I never felt this way when I was with Alys. Why am I feeling this way now and with Kyra of all Espers?_ Rune was busy delving through his mixed emotions that he hadn't realized sooner that Jayson had spoken to him.

"What was that, Jayson?" Rune asked absentmindedly when the old Esper's voice finally broke through his thoughts.

"I asked if you would care to tell us about your journey these last five years," Jayson replied before sipping his tea. "Miss Tierney and I are eager to hear about it, isn't that right, Kyra?"

The young woman placed her cup down. "Yes," she replied. "I'm curious to know why you haven't shown up in any of our friends' weddings."

"Ah! Weddings are very special," Jayson stated as he stared at Rune with that same mischievous glint. "Don't you agree, reverent one?"

Rune was flabbergasted and his face showed it as he stared at the old Esper. _What are you up to, old man?_, he thought suspiciously.

Jayson smirked again then looked at Kyra. "By the way, Miss Tierney, are you planning to bond with someone soon? You don't want to wait too long, you know."

Kyra blushed and lowered her head at the thought. A bond was the Esper equivalent of a Parmanian marriage or a Dezorian union. It's true that she doesn't want to wait too long. At the age of twenty-three, she was about the right age to become bonded with a partner.

"Well," she began softly as she stared at her cup, "I plan on bonding, but I guess I haven't found the right partner. We do bond for life, after all, and I don't want to bond with someone that's"---she looked at Rune who quickly averted his gaze---"insensitive," she finished.

Rune winced at that word. It was the same word that she had described him five years ago.

Jayson chuckled at this, remembering full well whom she was describing. "You don't want to bond with an insensitive man, eh?" he smirked as he glanced at Rune.

Rune swallowed a lump that seemed to have formed in his throat and blushed as he looked down. He then took his cup and carefully sipped his tea as silence filled the room.

Both Jayson and Kyra watched as Rune placed his cup down and calmly took a roll of bread. The fifth generation Lutz then broke it and spread butter on both pieces before devouring them. Afterwards, he sipped his tea again.

To his two companions, Rune seemed calm and collected. But inside, he was trying to control his rampant emotions.

"Reverent one?" Jayson called hesitantly. "If we had offended you, then we apologize."

Rune slowly placed his cup down. Jayson and Kyra could see that his eyes were closed, deep in thought. "I am hardly offended, Jayson." Rune smirked, eyes snapping open to gaze at his prolocutor. "Kyra can decide whom she wishes to bond with."

Confident that his emotions were in check, Rune turned to look at the young Esper sitting next to him. "I wish you luck in finding a mate, Kyra," he smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll make him happy, whoever he is," he said the last part softly to himself. He then picked up his cup and finished the tea.

Upon seeing the empty cup, Jayson asked Rune if he wanted more tea. "No, thank you, Jayson," the wizard replied. "I'm done with breakfast."

"Then perhaps you can tell us about your journey," Jayson suggested. "Or would you rather have Miss Tierney tell about your friends' weddings?"

Rune sputtered, quickly losing the composure he had fought to maintain when he heard the old Esper's question. "E-Excuse me," he stammered as he quickly stood up and exited the Sanctuary.

Kyra stared at Rune's retreating form, confusion writ on her face. She then turned to Jayson who was calmly sipping his tea. "What's wrong with him?" she asked the old Esper. "Ever since he arrived, he's been acting strange."

"What makes you think he's acting strange?" Jayson countered with a knowing smile as he placed his cup down. "He's probably going through a transition. It's been five years, after all, since he last set foot in the Mansion."

Kyra shook her head. "No, there's something different about him." She looked back at the door where Rune had disappeared to with a thoughtful expression.

The old Esper noticed this. "Why don't you go ask the reverent one himself?" he suggested softly to her. "I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to you."

"I doubt that," Kyra said apprehensively. "But I will talk to him." She then stood up and smiled at the old Esper. "Thank you for the breakfast, Jayson."

"Oh, you're quite welcome," Jayson returned the grin. "We should do this more often."

"Yes, we should," Kyra agreed half-heartedly. _But we should have breakfast without Rune._ She then said a farewell to the old Esper before grabbing Rune's cape and exiting the Sanctuary.

Jayson watched Kyra's diminishing form over the rim of his teacup, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "This should be interesting."

* * *

Rune grabbed his chest, trying to still his wildly beating heart. _Why did that old man have to mention anything about weddings?_, he thought angrily as he marched to the southeast corner of the Inner Sanctum. 

The mention of weddings had brought forth back the feelings of envy and bitterness, of anger and hate. And of fear.

Fear of being alone for the rest of his life.

Looking at the cemetery before him only added to his pain. Four tombstones stood in a square formation before him, each one standing alone. And his tombstone, too, would stand alone with these four; the four graves of the previous Lutzes.

Rune knelt down in front of one of the gravestones and wiped the crust of ice on its surface. An inscription slowly appeared. The wizard smiled sadly. It was the grave of the previous Lutz, Gene Landen.

"I wonder if you were truly happy being Lutz," he whispered to his predecessor, "because I'm not." He then clapped his hands of the snow as he stood up. "I wish I were as happy as Chaz and the others."

Rune replayed the Hunter's wedding in his mind, observing his friends' apprehensions during the ceremony, seeing their smiling faces afterwards, and hearing those final words: _I now pronounce you husband and---_

"You were there, weren't you?"

Rune stiffened when he heard the familiar voice of Kyra. "How do you know?" he asked even though he knew the answer already.

"I felt your presence," Kyra simply answered as she went to stand next to Rune. She gave a sidelong glance at him. Rune's eyes seemed distant, as if he was grasping a faint memory and reliving it. They shone such great sadness that Kyra hadn't thought possible for the Lutz to experience. There was also another emotion evident in his eyes, but she could not define it.

Rune took note of Kyra's gaze at him and he slightly lowered his head. "Did you tell the others?"

"No." Kyra shook her head. "I respect your privacy, Rune. You must have had a good reason why you didn't show yourself." Rune remained silent. "Do you want to...talk about it...?" Kyra asked hesitantly. "Can you tell me the reason?"

Rune looked down at the tombstone then at the others. "Look," he said, waving his hand to encompass the graveyard before him. "Tell me what you see, Kyra."

The young Esper wondered what Rune was getting at as she looked at the graveyard. "I see four tombstones." She then looked at the tombstone at her feet and added, "Tombstones of the previous Lutzes."

Rune nodded. "Yes, these are the graves of the previous Lutzes, but do you notice anything special about them?"

Kyra looked at the graveyard, scrutinizing each tombstone. She shook her head when she didn't find anything out of the ordinary. "They're just stones."

"Yes," Rune agreed, "but it's their formation I want you to see." He pointed at each of the tombstones as he continued, "Each tombstone stands alone. See? Alone, Kyra. And my grave shall stand alone as well and that bothers me." There was a moment of silence before he decided to continue. "Being Lutz is a lonely existence."

"The wedding bothered you, didn't it?" Kyra asked softly.

"Now you know the reason," Rune simply said and began walking away.

"Rune, wait! I---" Kyra called to him as she reached out a hand, but stopped when she realized what she was doing. _Now I'm the one acting strange_, she thought then shrugged. _It's nothing to be worried about. I'm sure he'll be back to his insensitive self in a couple of days._

But Kyra couldn't help but feel worried for the Esper Lord as she watched him walk away, the snow flitting across his diminishing form...


	4. Awakening

Chapter Three: Awakening

AW 1989, Esper Mansion

A young man, his hands bound, was ushered into the Hall of Worship by two Esper guards. When they entered, he saw that many of his fellow Espers were gathered to witness his humiliation. Their glaring eyes watched him as he marched towards the statue of the Heroine where his judge, their leader Lutz, was to pass his sentence. He held his head high even before their glorious leader, unwilling to show any fear or weakness.

Lutz saw the flicker of anger in the young Esper's eyes as he stood defiantly before him. The Esper Lord was saddened to know that this youth had broken Esper Law, had chosen to wield his powers for evil. It would be difficult for him to deliver judgment especially on one so young.

The two Esper guards continued to flank the criminal as Lutz raised his hands, calling for silence in the Hall. All murmuring ceased, eyes turned to the front as Lutz began to speak in a grave tone:

"Kane Magnus. You have committed a terrible crime, one that demands the utmost punishment. Do you know what crime I speak of?"

"Of course!" Kane sneered. "And I tell you now, I am not the least bit sorry for committing it. In fact, I am quite pleased to have done it. What use are our powers if not to force others to do our bidding? We have the power to rule this world, to submit the Parmanians and Dezorians under our power instead of living here in this desolate Mansion! And here we are, using our powers for the good of all the people even for a race that despises us."

There came a slight murmur from the crowd. "Strong words from one so young," Lutz stated, ceasing all other conversations that floated around the Hall. "But we have always been followers of the Light. I am saddened to see that you cast yourself from the Light and embrace the Darkness. Such we cannot tolerate here in Esper Mansion. Thus your punishment."

Lutz then looked at the assembly and declared in a strong voice, "To break Esper Law is a serious crime and as the Law states, one who breaks it will be banished from Esper Mansion, void of their powers. And so, my Espers, Kane Magnus' powers shall be sealed and he banned from Esper Mansion for all time..."

Lutz then uttered a single word to Kane, who felt as if something was being ripped from him. He cried out then, his back arching as he was drained of his magic. The assembled Espers watched in horrid fascination as Kane's powers swirled about him like mist in the morning before dissipating into the air, never to be seen again.

Kane slumped to the floor when the ordeal passed. He felt empty then, his magic gone, and now knew how an ordinary human felt.

"It is done," Lutz sighed. "No longer will you wield magic nor enjoy the safety of these four walls. You shall live among the inhabitants of this planet until you die. This is my judgment. Let it be carried out."

The two Esper guards dragged Kane from the Hall of Worship, the other Espers following after. The procession continued on towards the main entrance of the Mansion, where the guards threw him out into the snow unceremoniously. A bag of supplies was thrown out after him before the portals closed, never to admit him anymore.

"Fools!" he shouted at the Mansion. "I shall prove to you all that the stronger power is what matters! I shall destroy you and your beloved Mansion upon my return! This I swear!"

* * *

I never so cursed my position as I did today... The mantle of Lutz weighs heavy on my shoulders...and in my heart. It is a great burden that I accepted when Arian Silver, Third Generation Lutz, named me his successor.

Such was my joy.

Such was my stupidity.

Such was my pain when I banished Kane Magnus from Esper Mansion.

Kane was an exceptional Esper, excelling in magic the likes of which I've never seen in a young Esper. He was headstrong and wild. Perhaps that was his downfall. He thought not of his fellow Espers or the races of Algo, but of himself. He would wield his powers for his own glory, his own gain.

Such ambition was wrong.

Such ambition defied Esper Law.

It is our most vital law that we live by here in the Mansion. In the history of Esper society, no one has defied this very law. He was the first and, hopefully, the last.

I do not wish to perform such a ceremony again.

Excerpted from  
The Journal of Gene Landen  
Fourth Generation Lutz

* * *

_One year later..._

_The two Esper guards standing in front of the entrance to Esper Mansion became alert as a lone figure walked towards them. They could see that it wore a black tunic with matching pants and white knee high boots. White gloves covered its hands and its white cape fluttered in the Dezorian chill wind._

_Then the guards gasped when they saw the figure's face. The young man seemed to be chiseled from the very ice itself. The blue eyes were void of emotion, the mouth a thin line. His shoulder-length white hair wavered in the breeze as he purposefully marched towards the Mansion, never breaking his stride._

_The guards remained cautious. Who was this person who boldly approached them? They had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs as the stranger continued to approach._

_"Halt!" one of the guards yelled to the man. "Who dares enter? Suspicious people will not be allowed to enter!"_

_The young man stopped his approach and stared icily at the two guards, who seem to shrink back in fear. "I've come to pay my respects," he stated coldly, "to Lutz."_

_Both guards gritted their teeth as sweat began to pour down their faces despite the cold. There was something about this stranger that made them feel uncomfortable. "Who are you?" the other guard asked forcibly. "How would an outsider know about our leader?"_

_The stranger laughed. "Oh, but I know more than you think, Barum!"_

_The guard's face lit up at the sound of his name. "You!" he hissed a moment later in recognition of the stranger's identity, taking a defensive position afterwards, his partner doing the same. "You dare return here, traitor!"_

_"I've returned here for vengeance!" Kane declared, his eyes glinting dangerously._

_"What vengeance?" Barum countered mockingly. "Lutz sealed your powers, remember? What could you possibly do?"_

_Kane's mouth turned into a smirk as he said, "Plenty."_

_With that said, he raised his hand towards the sky. A loud roar of outrage shattered the stillness, shuddering the mountains themselves. It was a roar that could penetrate fear to even the bravest of men._

_Espers included._

_The guards watched in horror as a monstrous black winged lizard with a crested head and enormous claws dove from the sky and landed besides Kane. It towered over them, spreading its leathery wings to their full length, each as long as two houses standing side by side. It was as tall as the Mansion itself as it stood on its hind legs, its long serpentine tail curled behind it._

_The creature craned its long neck upward as it roared once more, shuddering the Mansion to its very foundation. It then lowered its head, reaching for the Esper guards, its mouth opened wide to reveal several rows of sharp teeth, tall as an average person._

_Kane's smirk grew wider as he listened to their tortured screams._

_The Arch Dragon, a horrific beast not seen on Dezoris for over a thousand years, was a very useful beast to control. The inhabitants believed them to be extinct, a nightmare gone away to the depths of the mind. They are deadly foes, very powerful and ferocious, intelligent and cunning, a dangerous combination for an enemy to possess._

_"Destroy the Mansion!" he ordered his dragon when it was done with the guards. "Burn it to the ground!"_

_The dragon roared as it took to the skies..._

_

* * *

_

_"What's that roar?" an Esper inquired._

_Similar questions rippled throughout the rooms and halls of the Mansion as Espers, young and old, wondered. Those who were curious enough headed towards the doors to find out themselves._

_However, those doors burst wide open by a gush of wind that knocked those Espers that were close by against the walls. Cries of shock soon turned to gasps of alarm when they saw who it was that had created the blast of air._

_"Did anybody miss me?" Kane asked sarcastically as he entered. He then gazed around, relishing at the Espers' fears, and more than once, he heard his name whispered among them. "I would take your silence as a no," he continued with a smirk, "but no matter. Let my welcoming party begin!"_

_Another roar reverberated throughout the Mansion before a stream of fire erupted from above, causing panic and chaos among the Espers. The dragon circled the Mansion, spewing out fire and destruction, enjoying the screams of the Espers who were disorganized to retaliate._

_But that soon changed._

_The Espers fell back and began to regroup at the Inner Sanctum where the open space could provide them a view of their flying foe. There, they were split into two groups. One group would handle the dragon while the other would recapture Kane. They prayed that they could hold out until Lutz would return to help them._

_Kane realized their plan, but was already prepared to counter it. He smiled confidently as he saw the group of Espers coming towards him. He stood unafraid. "Come, Kila!" he called when they were close enough to attack.There came a roar, softer than the dragon's, but no less powerful. A four-legged creature suddenly jumped in front of Kane and roared, bearing its saber fangs at the Espers. Originally, it had been a musk cat, but due to Kane's black magic, it had grown more powerful and larger than it was before. Also, instead of yellow fur, it was covered in black from head to tail._

_The Espers hesitated at the sight of the cat. Sensing their fear, the cat roared before charging towards them, sinking its fangs into the first Esper and raking another with its claws. They screamed as this vile creature tore through their ranks._

_Kane just laughed as he reveled in his destruction..._

_

* * *

_

_The battle was long and costly. Espers fell under the might of Kane's dragon and the ferocity of his cat. Yet, the Black Esper did not join in the battle, only watched in malicious glee as his pets whittled the Mansion wall by wall, tile by tile, Esper by Esper..._

_"Warla!" an Esper cried out, creating a magical barrier to shield himself from the dragon's fire. He held it in place until the fire abated then fell to his knees exhausted, leaning against his staff for support._

_"Where is Lutz?" he growled softly beneath his breath. "Does he know that his people are in danger?"_

_"I do."_

_The Esper looked up in surprise to see Lutz standing before him. "M-Most reverent!" he gasped, ashamed now of his earlier comments._

_Lutz wore a soft smile as he offered a helping hand to the Esper. "It's all right," he said as the Esper took his hand and stood up. "I am here now."_

_Seeing that the Esper was fine, he turned and looked up at the sky where he saw the dragon circling for another round at the Mansion. As the dragon opened its mouth to spew forth another stream of fire, Lutz raised his hand..._

_

* * *

Kane watched in shock as his dragon went down, engulfed in its own flames._

I know that you are out there, Kane_, a voice spoke after in Kane's head._ Surrender now or suffer the consequences.

It is you who should surrender, _Kane returned telepathically. _I've waited for this moment, Lutz! I shall prove to you now that my dark powers are greater than yours!

_He raised his arms to the sky and disappeared from the snow mound he had watched the attack from to appear a moment later at the Inner Sanctum where Lutz and his Espers were gathered. _

_As soon as he arrived, Kane telepathically ordered Kila to halt his attack and come to his side. Espers gasp as the cat appeared next to Kane, who smirked as he stroked his head._

_"Is that the proof of your newfound power?" Lutz asked, gesturing towards the cat._

_The cat growled, baring his fangs. "You dare insult my Master!" he spoke._

_"Calm down, Kila," Kane said. "He will not insult me after I've killed him."_

_Cries of outrage rang throughout the Inner Sanctum at Kane's threat. Some Espers were already moving towards him, their hands glowing with their telemental powers, but stopped when their leader raised a hand._

_When all was silent, Lutz spoke: "Your threat is duly noted, Black Esper, and as such, I cannot allow you to continue on like this. I shall end it here."_

_Kane laughed. "No! It is I that shall end it here, Lutz! We shall see who claims victory, my dark powers against yours! Icla!" He held out a hand towards his adversary as he shouted that single word, a spear of ice shooting forth from the palm. _

_"Flaeli!" Lutz countered with a bolt of fire, canceling out Kane's attack._

_"Very good, Lutz!" Kane congratulated as he clapped. "I see that you have countered one of my new spells quite easily."_

_"There's always a way to counter spells, old and new alike," Lutz returned. "To invent new spells is a rare gift few Espers possess. It's sad to see such talent wasted for the wrong ambition." He then pointed his staff towards the Black Esper as he shouted, "And for that, I must stop you!"_

_"Then come, fool!" Kane challenged. "Come and face your destruction!"_

_And, thus, a new battle commenced, one that pitted good against evil. There could be only one victor._

_They battled for long moments, matching spell for spell. Espers shouted encouragement to their leader while Kila roared for his Master. It seemed that they were equally matched, not one gaining the higher ground. Then suddenly, Lutz saw Kane waver a bit and he took that as a sign of weakness._

_"Legeon!" yelled Lutz as he swung his hand towards the Black Esper._

_A massive burst of energy bombarded Kane and he was flown back from the blast. He landed and slid a few yards back before stopping. He struggled to climb back on his feet, but his strength was spent and he fell to his knees. "H-How could this be!" he whispered in disbelief. "Why...?"_

_"Because I have to." Kane looked up to see Lutz standing over him, sadness in his eyes. "Not only for the sake of the Espers, but for all of Algo," he continued. "And now, you shall join the darkness in eternal slumber."_

_"No!" Kane shouted in protest as Lutz placed a hand on his head. His scream died out as his eyes closed in sleep, his body limply falling to the snow._

_"Master!" Kila cried out as he pounced towards the Black Esper's body. "What have you done to him!" he demanded Lutz._

_"Put him to sleep, hopefully forever," Lutz replied calmly. "I sense that you are loyal to him." Kila only growled. "His body shall be sealed in a remote region of Dezoris," he continued a moment later. "You are welcomed to watch over him."_

_Without waiting for a response, Lutz teleported the two to the region he spoke of..._

_

* * *

_

After a long and costly struggle, Kane was finally recaptured and sealed so that he no longer could return to harm others. The threat to the Mansion has been detained.

But for how long?

Though he has been sealed, there is the possibility that he could awaken. His dark magic was very strong. Even I had a hard time defending myself against it. It shows that I may have to choose the next Lutz soon.

It seems that I am running away from my responsibility, but I feel old. I grow weary of this life. But I feel sorry for the next generation Lutz for if the Black Esper does return, then I hope that he can do what I could not.

Kill him.

I pray that it shall not come to that.

Excerpted from  
The Journal of Gene Landen  
Fourth Generation Lutz

* * *

Present day... 

Kila found the mountainous region—the remote region that Lutz had sent them to—quite comfortable, finding a cave near his Master's seal. It was there that he lived for nearly three-hundred years. It was there that he kept watch of his Master's seal, hoping that he would one day awaken.

Today, his loyalty was finally rewarded.

His head shot up when he felt a slight rumble in the earth. He could hear snow tumbling down the nearby peaks as that slight rumble gradually grew stronger. He pounced out of his cave before it would crumble above his head. As soon as he was outside, he looked around...

...and saw the seal on his Master had broken.

_Could it be...,_ he thought as he sprinted towards the seal, hoping that his Master has finally awakened.

He saw that the ice that encased his Master was indeed broken, or to be more precise, cracked, but the Master was not awake. Suddenly, his eyes opened. Kila watched expectantly as his Master, with a cry of sheer power, burst through his prison, the ice chunks flying at every direction.

The black cat padded forward, halting before Kane. "Welcome back, Master," Kila greeted in a gruff voice as he bowed his head.

The Black Esper began to chuckle—softly at first—then loudly, his laughter echoing among the crags, setting loose snow tumbling down the peaks once more.

"I have returned..." he whispered joyously to the steel sky as he spread his arms wide to embrace his freedom...

* * *

Lutz!

Rune, who had been kneeling in front of Gene Landen's grave, blinked in confusion as he looked up towards the northwestern sky.

In his mind's eye, he saw a ferocious dragon descending on the Mansion. He closed his eyes as the screams of the Espers echoed around him. He could feel the heat from the flames, could smell the scent of death...

And could feel his dark presence.

His eyes snapped open. He stood up and looked down at the tombstone. It is as his predecessor had feared.

The Black Esper has awakened.

"Kane," he whispered ominously as he looked up at the sky once more.

"Kane Magnus."


	5. The Black Esper

**Chapter Four: The Black Esper**

Deep in the mountains that covered a third of Dezoris, the winds howled among the cliffs and crags, threatening those who dared to challenge the snowy peaks. No one—Dezorian or Parmanian—dared to climb those mountains for it spelled doom to those foolish enough to tread their domain. Those who did met an untimely and horrible death, the mountains claiming their bodies...and their souls. Yet, there was one who had claimed victory over the winds and had named these mountains home.

White cape flapping wildly against his lean frame, Kane reveled in the howl of the winds as it bit into his flesh. But he felt no pain, no numbness of extremities, only the warmth that his magic offered him.

And that's all it could offer him for he was still weak. He had only awoken two days ago and if he had the necessary energy, he would have teleported home, which was located among these dangerous peaks...

The Dark Fortress.

A fortress that seemed to be carved into the mountains, a sculpture molded by his magic, it was where he had planned his attack on Esper Mansion three centuries ago. Despite the white snow that continuously blew over the region, it remained uncovered, exposing its black and twisted walls, an antithesis of the Esper Mansion.

Esper Mansion...

Just the thought of his birthplace sent his blood boiling with anger.

_Weak-minded fools!_, he thought angrily as he walked the narrow ridge that wound its way down the mountain face to a valley below.

Kila strode ahead, forging a path through the snow for his Master. He was aware of his Master's anger, could feel it pulsating from him like the beating of a heart. Three-hundred years of slumber did nothing to pacify his anger, only to fuel his hatred for those who had banished him.

The cat shared his anger, having watched his Master sleep for three centuries. Now that he was awake, he was eager for some retribution. But he knew his Master was still weak from his recent awakening, and so would bide his patience. He had waited for three-hundred years. Another day, week, month, or year means nothing to him, as long as it is done. If there was one thing he had learned from his time as guardian, it was patience.

He licked his lips in anticipation, mouth curled into a smile, exposing saber-like fangs. His smile only grew wider when the winds ceased their howling, the sheet of snow that had blinded their way now clearing as the mountains became deathly quiet.

The sudden silence could only mean one thing.

"We're home," Kila announced as he turned back to his Master, his grin unmistakable through the black fur. "Master, we're home!"

Kane laughed in reply, the eerie sound echoing around the mountain walls as if announcing his arrival, for there below them was his home just as he remembered it.

The Dark Fortress awaited the Black Esper's triumphant return…

* * *

Night found Kane Magnus and Kila marching towards the Fortress that stood against one side of the snow-covered valley. They could hear the winds howling, but none dared to blow down the vale. The moon lit the whole floor, but the surrounding mountains were as dark as Kane's black heart. The Black Esper was a bit surprised to find that the protective magic around the valley still held after his long absence. 

They soon came to a halt before the two doors that marked the entrance to the Fortress. Unlike the wooden doors of Esper Mansion, the portals of his fortress were carved into its surface, blending smoothly with the onyx-like walls that one must take a second glance to know that they were there.

Kane muttered a word and the doors quietly opened, welcoming its Master home. No one else came to greet him as they entered for there was no need for guards. The Fortress was situated in an isolated area of Dezoris where none would dare to traverse.

The dark halls immediately flared to light when he stepped foot into the fort, surrounding him in an eerie blue glow.

Kila stood by his Master's side, glad to be among familiar walls instead of the rugged cave he was forced to live in for three centuries. He looked about, familiarizing himself with the smooth walls and the torches with their blue flames.

A long corridor stretched to either side of the entrance, far into the darkness where not even the blue light could penetrate the shadows, but he knew that each corridor led to rooms—a room where his Master studied the black arts and chronicled his findings in a small library, another where his Master would rest for the night, and another where his Master would keep his "guests" for interrogation in the next room.

Kila grinned, purring softly in fond remembrance of that one room—the Interrogation Room. It was there that he would toy with his Master's "guests", relishing in their fear as they scurried away from him when he approached. Kane would question his victims, and if they provided an unsatisfactory answer…

Kila grinned wider at the thought.

"Very soon," Kane assured the cat as he rubbed his head. "We'll hear the screams soon enough, but first…" He walked forward towards an open doorway across the way.

Kila followed into a vast, high-vaulted chamber that looked to be carved from living rock, which it truly was. The room was built in the middle of the mountain peak where the Dark Fortress was carved. The floor was blue-black stone, smooth and curved upward into the walls, the whole space scooped from the mountain by his Master's magic.

He remembered Kane saying that in Esper Mansion, the huge room was called the Hall of Worship where Espers would gather to pray to the Heroine and to assemble in special occasions. But his Master had no such uses. To him, the Hall of Worship was called the Hall of Meditation where he would gather and perfect his power.

The Hall had no windows, the only illumination coming from long lines of dark sconces set in close-knit ranks along the cavernous abutments, each one containing a thick black candle that burned with a blue flame—the same as those that lined the corridor—that was reflected back from the rock so that cool light filled the place. The upper part of the chamber was lost in shadow, the top of the peak rising high above them.

Kila continued to follow his Master through the candle-lit hall.

It was empty of any furniture save a single massy seat, more throne than chair that bulked from the floor toward the further end. Like the walls, it appeared to be one fabric with the cavernous chamber, raised on three broad steps, seamless, the back high, the arms bulky. Unlike the walls and floor, however, it seemed to reflect no light, for while it was of that same blue-black stone it appeared to sit in a darkness of its own, ominous in its huge solidity.

Kane paused before it, his expression thoughtful. Then, with a sweep of his hand, the chair glided along the floor to one side, revealing a hidden staircase beneath.

Kila stared at it curiously, wondering what lied beneath for this was the first time he had seen those stairs. He looked to Kane, who had summoned a ball of light to appear in his hand, dispelling the shadows as he began to climb down the steps. Kila, ever-so-faithful, followed him, staying at the edge of the circle of light so that he blended well in the darkness of the passage.

If Kane knew about Lutz's Room beneath the inner sanctuary of the Inner Sanctum, he would have found it ironic that he had created a similar room that paralleled that of Lutz's sacred chamber. His own parallel version was not sacred in any way, however, but important nonetheless.

A few moments passed before they finally emerged onto the smallest room of the Dark Fortress, and the only one to possess neither torches nor any visible source of light.

At first Kila did not realize that, for the chamber was filled with a shifting, shimmering blue luminescence, the same kind of light the torches of the fortress shed.

Kane motioned him forward and he stepped onto a floor of the same aquamarine hue as the walls and the low ceiling. There was no furniture, nor any form of decoration, every surface smooth. Or so it seemed until Kane halted, staring down, and he saw that he stood beside a circular pool of translucent water. This seemed to be the source of the chamber's illumination for the light was brighter about its confines and when he looked at it, it seemed to hold his gaze, the flawless surface hypnotic in its liquid purity. It was impossible to judge the depth: there was no bottom visible despite the blue clarity, nor any darkening to suggest the abyss of a well.

Kane grunted wordlessly, as though he saw something there that pleased him, and turned toward Kila.

"What do you see?"

Kila's eyes were fixed on the surface; it was impossible to shift his stare and he did not turn to answer him.

"What do you see?" Kane repeated, his tone a fraction urgent, edged with a humor he did not recognize, so intent was his concentration.

The pool seemed to shift, though he saw no movement on its surface or in its depths, and an image took gradual shape. At first it was unclear, more an alteration in the nature of the light than any distinct form, but then it rippled, though still no movement showed physically, and he gasped as he saw Esper Mansion.

It was whole again, the white walls shimmering in the poor Dezorian light, the scars of the battle three-hundred-years ago gone. He could not hear anything, but he felt that this version of Esper Mansion was centuries after the battle, complacent in its existence, knowing that the Espers were safe. The sight filled him with a loathing, wanting nothing more than to shatter that stillness again, to sink his claws into human flesh, to taste the blood of Espers flowing between his fangs.

"What do you see?" Kane asked again, amused at the cat's expression.

"I see the Esper Mansion," he whispered then blinked as if awakening from a trance. The image faded, the pool becoming once more clear water. He then looked to Kane for the first time ever since coming to the room.

"The Esper Mansion," he said slowly. "It stands whole so that means the Espers have rebuilt."

A question hung on the sentence and Kane nodded, his lips curving in a smile. "That's right. The Esper Mansion has been rebuilt and that means a second chance for revenge. This time we will not fail."

"What is your plan, Master?" Kila asked eagerly, the end of his tail twitching ever so slightly.

"We wait," answered Kane, his voice calm. "This pool," he gestured towards the water, "will show us when the right time to strike is. In the meantime," he turned away, "let us rest. Perhaps tomorrow we shall see more."

Kila began to follow, but paused to look back at the pool, wondering what images it will show when next they visit. Suddenly, he realized that he didn't even know the purpose of the room or the pool. "Master, what exactly is this room?"

Kane paused, and without turning to look at the cat, answered, "The mind can only go so far…" He then turned to look at Kila. "This is the Room of Seeing," he explained. "The pool shows us images of both the past and the present events of Dezoris. It allows me to see what is happening without straining my mind. The most advanced telementals can stretch their minds far beyond the walls of Esper Mansion, but to an extent. The pool, however, has no such restriction, but it also has its limits. Though we can see what is happening, we cannot hear what is being said. It is up to us to interpret the images."

Kila nodded. "I understand now, Master."

"Good." Kane turned to the stairs once more. "No doubt Lutz has sensed my awakening, but until we fully understand what has happened during my absence, we shall remain hidden here in the fortress." He then began to climb the stairs, leaving the cat alone in the Room of Seeing.

Kila glanced once more at the pool before taking his leave as well.

* * *

For the next few days, Kane spent most of his time in the Room of Seeing, seeking to know what has happened for the last three-hundred years. Kila would sometimes accompany him, but for the most part, he waited patiently at the Hall of Meditation. He was never the type to study anyway, so Kane left him to his own devices. 

There were many interesting images he had seen since the initial vision of the rebuilt Esper Mansion. As far as he could tell, Esper society continued to flourish in much the same way as when he had lived among them. Lutz rarely appeared in these images, however, and Kane began to wonder if Lutz had been able to sense the pool's power of scrying.

The art of scrying, or seeing, originated from a group of Dezorians who called themselves Mystics. Like him, they were outcasts of Dezorian society, those who did not follow the laws set by the Dezorian priests.

He had been forced to live with them—an outcast among outcasts—after being banished from the Mansion, and in so doing, learned many different skills that the green-skinned creatures possessed. They held a different kind of magic, a magic that when used correctly, could overcome even the strongest of seals.

Even the seal of a Lutz.

He smirked at the thought. He would need to thank the Dezorian Mystics for all they have shown him, but first…

He looked down at the pool. "Will you show me an image of Lutz today?" he wondered aloud.

The pool remained translucent, then shimmered as it had done before, seeming to shift within its depths, outlines forming to become slowly clearer until a definite manifestation became visible. Kane stared, scarcely able to believe what he saw, his mind reeling even as his gaze was held, transfixed by the scene.

Lutz stood within a white-walled chamber, a small table covered in white behind him. His white robes were in contrast to the black robes of a middle-aged Esper, who stood next to him. Both seemed to be waiting on something.

_Or someone_, Kane thought as a young Esper—no older than himself when he had been banished—entered the chamber.

Lutz then spoke to the boy before gesturing to an object that supposedly was on the table. Kane could not see it for Lutz and the boy blocked his view, but when the boy turned towards the table, he caught a glimpse of a round object hovering above the table.

The boy tentatively held out a hand towards the object, his face grim, but his eyes betrayed his fear. Controlling that fear, he finally took hold of the object and his eyes grew wide with shock.

After a few moments, he let go and turned to Lutz, who nodded. He spoke a few words and the boy nodded. Then it was Lutz's turn to touch the object, and when he was done, he turned to the boy and smiled softly.

Kane stared at Lutz curiously as the scene continued to run its course. It seemed that he was sympathetic to the boy; as if he had cursed him instead of gifted him as Kane perceived this little meeting to be.

After a few more words, the Esper in the black robes stepped forward as Lutz unclasped his cloak. He then handed it to the Esper, who reverently took it and draped it over the boy's shoulders. As the Esper stepped back, Lutz stepped forward and pulled the hood of the cloak over the boy's head.

The image began to fade as Lutz laid both hands on the boy's shoulders, his expression solemn as he spoke…

Kane stared at the clear pool, his mind awhirl with questions. After a few days of pointless images, he had stumbled upon one that could bring about his revenge. If only he could interpret its meaning…

_What was that meeting…? No_, Kane shook his head. _It couldn't be a meeting. It must be a ceremony of sorts. It seemed that Lutz was relinquishing his position to that boy. But why? What was his reason in doing so? And what was that ball hovering above the table? What was its purpose in this ceremony? _

He sat back, head lowered in thought. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't familiar with the chamber in which the ceremony had taken place. Was it still in Esper Mansion, and if so, where in Esper Mansion?

Questions swirled in a maelstrom of possibilities as Kane sought to master his excitement. Perhaps Lutz wasn't an all-powerful Esper as the others had claimed him to be. Perhaps his power could last for only a limited time, and when that time has passed, he must hand over the power to someone else.

Perhaps this is where Esper Mansion's weakness lied.

Now he must discover who the boy was, follow his journey as he grew into power. But that would be for another day.

* * *

Day after day, Kila waited patiently at the hall, lounging at the foot of the throne. More often than not, he would see Kane emerge from the Room of Seeing disgruntled and it was these times that he would keep his mouth shut. 

One day, however, he saw his Master emerge, brimming with excitement. He had quickly sat on his haunches, eager to hear what Kane had discovered. But his Master did not divulge any details, only assuring him that he was a step closer into learning Lutz's weakness.

After that day, Kila had accompanied Kane, curious to see what had intrigued his Master. He hoped that he could help him with his predicament by voicing his opinion when interpreting the images.

And there have been quite a bit of fascinating visions.

But not as fascinating as the one they were to witness today…

The vision showed a group of Espers preparing for a journey, which they found odd for Espers have never traveled beyond the safety of their Mansion. There had to be a purpose on why they would leave its four walls. The purpose of their journey soon became apparent when they arrived at a nearby Parmanian town. It seemed the people of that town were stricken with some kind of illness and the Espers were there to relieve them of their pain.

Suddenly, the vision shifted to a group of five, one of which caught Kane's attention immediately.

"It's him!" he exclaimed, which caused Kila to jump slightly in surprise. "It's him! Lutz!"

At the mention of their most hated enemy, Kila looked closely at the group, wondering who of the five Lutz was. It didn't take long for him to guess.

"Why don't the other Espers acknowledge him?" his Master wondered aloud, and again he watched closely to see that he was right.

The Espers greeted the group with grim smiles, but never with reverence to the blue-haired man that accompanied them. They did not seem to realize that he was their leader, that he was Lutz.

This intrigued Kane, just as much as those that accompanied the Lutz. _Strange company he's keeping_, he thought.

It was a diverse group of people that included a Parmanian boy, a girl with pointed ears, and an android. What really interested him the most was the Dezorian priest. Lutz and the Espers didn't even flinch when he spoke to them. It seemed that they have accepted each other, and by the way that they were acting casually, the Espers have accepted the Dezorians for quite a while.

As he pondered this enigma, the image began to fade, revealing the Dezorian priest collapsing, presumably from the illness that had infected the townspeople.

Kane sat back in thought, absorbing this new piece of information. If the Espers had become friendly with the green-skinned natives, then perhaps he could use that to his advantage. He smiled at that thought as he stood to leave.

Kila followed him, but paused when he saw something shimmer in the pool. It seemed to be a vestige of another vision, which prompted him to call to his Master.

Kane turned, and when Kila pointed a paw towards the pool, he looked down, and was surprised to see another image appear. He sat down next to the pool, intent on the sinister-looking tower that appeared surrounded by trees that were alive.

He wondered why the pool would show him another image so quickly. Was it his eagerness for vengeance? Or was it something else? Was it showing him that there was another way to bring about his enemy's downfall? That to recreate the rift between Dezorian and Esper was not the answer?

The Black Esper watched closely as again, Lutz's group made their appearance, minus the Dezorian priest. They were traveling with such urgency towards the tower and the living forest that surrounded it that it seemed a pack of Snow Moles was chasing them.

But that was not the case.

Upon closer inspection, Kane saw someone trapped within the grasping branches of the trees.

The group began to fight the trees, rescuing the captive in the process. Kane saw that who they had rescued was none other than an Esper girl.

Like the other Espers back at the Parmanian town, this one did not recognize Lutz for who he was.

Just as things seemed to get interesting, the pool shimmered momentarily, the image distorting among the ripples. When it calmed once more, the image in the pool had changed, showing the room where he had witnessed Lutz surrender his power to an Esper boy.

This time, however, that boy was a grown man who was accompanied by that same assortment of people in the Parmanian town. The Esper girl they had rescued from the forest was among them, along with an elder Esper in black robes. Kane had his suspicion that the elder was the same man that had witnessed the ceremony from before.

Lutz was speaking to them, gesturing towards the orb that was suspended above the table behind him. The strange group gazed at him in surprise while the elder nodded his head, seeming to emphasize what Lutz had told them.

The Esper girl shook her head in disappointment, which earned a laugh from the elder as the scene faded.

Kane snorted. If the image was to show him that the man in white was Lutz, then the pool had just wasted his time. "Show me something I don't know," he muttered in irritation, as he began to rise once more.

The pool shimmered once more, as if in answer to the Black Esper's challenge.

Kane paused as he again stared at the pool. "What are you going to show me this time?"

In answer, the pool showed him not just one steady vision, but a collection of smaller visions formed into one. He noticed a pattern forming as each image passed consecutively.

The images did not concentrate on Lutz, as he would have thought. Instead, they focused on the Esper girl that Lutz and his friends had rescued.

There was an image of her and the group entering the dark tower that had been protected by the living forest and defeating the master of the tower, which was a dark monster, the likes of which he had never seen.

The image then shifted to the Parmanian town where she continued to help those people who were ailing from what plagued them. They seemed to be getting better, even the Dezorian priest that had collapsed earlier.

Esper Mansion suddenly appeared where life continued to flourish without Lutz. The Esper girl seemed to have matured a little and have become quite popular among the Espers. They treated her with respect perhaps because of her role in saving that Parmanian town.

"What's the point of these images?" Kane growled, his patience running thin. "How is she related to Lutz?"

The pool shimmered once more, showing an immaculate room with a small table, a couch, and a couple of chairs. The elder Esper was speaking to Lutz before being interrupted by the entrance of the Esper girl. The elder then took his leave, causing the couple to be alone.

And this was where things got interesting.

Kane smirked at the interaction between the two, seeing how Lutz chased after the girl when she was about to leave. His expression was that of a desperate man who almost lost something important.

The Black Esper had always thought of Lutz as a composed leader, one who rarely showed emotion. To him, seeing Lutz express such emotion seemed unusual.

_Was it because of the girl?_, he thought, watching as the Elder returned with a tray of food. The three sat down, and while the Elder and the Esper girl talked amiably, Lutz seemed preoccupied.

Kane knew then that he found his answer.

This became more evident at a scene where Lutz was standing in a graveyard. The Esper girl approached from behind and Lutz stiffened in response. He did not look at her even as she stood by his side, but his face betrayed the emotions he felt. There was confusion and sadness written there. The two spoke for a while before Lutz turned away, leaving the Esper girl behind, who reached out a hand as if to stop him, but seemed to think better of it.

Kane smiled. "I have found your weakness, Lutz," he whispered as the scene faded away from the pool's surface. He continued to stare at the crystalline waters, a plan already forming in his mind.

He would need to bide his time. He needed to study their relationship more, see how to take advantage of it. "Know that Esper girl well, Kila," he instructed his cat as he rose to leave.

The pool had shown him the answer, but the timing was a different matter. He would continue his observation, knowing that the pool would provide him the opportune time to strike.

_Enjoy your freedom now, Lutz_, he thought as he turned and walked away. _Your power will weaken, but mine will ever grow stronger! She will be your downfall. _

He smirked.

_Just you wait…_


	6. The Will of Lutz

**Chapter Five: The Will of Lutz**

After the Black Wave incident five years ago, Espers were bold enough to brave the tundra and explore the rest of Dezoris. Though some Dezorians were still hostile towards them, there were some willing to share their beliefs with those who were open-minded. The Espers had made Meese their second home and the inhabitants had welcomed them, saying it was the least they could do for their saviors.

Kyra Tierney was one of them.

She had gained a lot of popularity among the citizens of Meese and among her fellow Espers, as well, ever since she returned from Garuberk Tower, crediting her of healing them of their illness when in fact it was Chaz and his friends that had helped her. But her reputation still continued to grow after her return from Motavia. She was still an apprentice at the Mansion, but she was already the best disciple. Her healing skills were unsurpassed and soon people began to call her Master Healer.

After all, wasn't she the one that cured the illness?

_No_, she thought as she turned and looked out the frost-crusted window. The sky was surprisingly clear with the sun shining softly in the distance. _There was Chaz, Rika, Wren, and..._

_Rune._

She crossed both hands over her heart that had begun to flutter in her chest at the thought of his name. _Why does my heart pound so at the mere thought of him?_, she wondered and at the back of her mind she already knew the answer.

_Because you're worried for him._

It had been a month since his return to the Mansion, since they had breakfast together, since they had that talk in the graveyard, since...

Since she had last seen of him.

She then thought back to the time they had talked in that graveyard.

She recalled the sadness she had seen in his eyes as he spoke in a reticent tone. Could see the turmoil in his heart. She did not need to read his mind to see that. The talk of weddings had troubled him and when he had stated that being Lutz was a lonely existence, she knew then that Rune Walsh did not want that kind of life. She had wanted to comfort him then, wanted to comfort him now...

But she could not find the right words.

She shook her head as she sighed, cursing herself silently for her lack of courage. Why was she so afraid? She had faced a forest of carnivorous trees despite the danger and yet, she could not face her friend. Why was it so hard to do a simple task as to talk to a friend? And why was she thinking more about Rune this past month than she did these past five years? It was as if he had placed her under his spell.

"What have you done to me, Rune Walsh?" she whispered.

There were too many questions---questions that need answering. But where to begin? Where to search?

She was then glad for the knock on her door that came at that moment. "Master Healer?" a voice called. "Kyra? May I come in?"

Knowing who it was, Kyra bid the knocker entry. She smiled as a familiar male Esper slowly entered the room, closing the door softly behind. "Is there something I can do for you, Keziah?" she asked him.

The Esper was about the same age as Kyra---perhaps a few years older---with short green locks and intense gray eyes. Like all male Espers studying at the Mansion, he wore a gray tunic with matching pants, a sash of dark green going about his waist, and about his shoulders, a cape of white where it was clasped at his left shoulder by a pin in the shape of a tri-blade; three blades connected together that represented the three planets of the Algo solar system. One pointed to the south and the other two pointed to the northwest and northeast respectively.

Keziah approached her as he replied, "No, not really. I just came to see if you are well."

"Thank you for your concern, Keziah, but I assure you that I am fine," Kyra returned.

Keziah raised an inquisitive brow. "Are you really?"

Kyra's smile faltered, hearing the note of doubt in her friend's voice. _Does he know?_

It was Keziah's turn to smile then, which further puzzled Kyra. He joined her at the window as he remarked, "Lovely day, isn't it? There are not many days where you can see the sky and the sun."

"Yes," she agreed, turning again to the window.

Silence ensued afterwards. This worried Keziah. He had known Kyra since they were children. They grew up together under the watchful eyes of their parents. She had always been a lively person, always smiling even when times were rough. But when she was upset, she would act before she thinks. Her impulsive nature had gotten her into trouble more times than he could count and he would always be there to help her out.

The incident at Meese included.

Both were quite adept at the healing arts and, as such, they were sent to help those ill at Meese five years ago. He remembered the determination and anger he had seen flaring in her eyes as she marched to the Carnivorous Forest. He had tried to stop her but to no avail. Knowing that she was no match for the carnivorous trees that grew in the forest, he had gone back for help.

Fortunately, four strangers had answered his call.

He had pulled her out of trouble once again. Strangely enough, that was the last time he had saved her. Kyra seemed to have calmed down a bit since then, but still as cheerful as ever.

But for the past month, he had noticed a change in his friend. She's been reclusive as of late, always staring with a wistful expression as she was now.

"Would you like to talk about it, Kyra?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"What?" Kyra blinked in surprise, the question catching her off guard.

"I asked if you would like to talk about it," Keziah repeated, his voice full of concern.

"A-About what?" the Master Healer stuttered nervously, involuntarily backing away from Keziah.

"About why you've been acting strange lately," Keziah stated. "You hardly visit the medical ward, as is your duty as Master Healer, always staying here in your room. What's wrong, Kyra? This isn't like you."

"How would you know?" Kyra retorted angrily. "How would you know how I feel?"

Her outburst shocked Keziah. Did he say something wrong? He was just worried for her and wanted to help her in some way. "I-I just wanted to help you, Kyra," he told her in a hushed voice. "I'm worried for you. Ever since we were kids, I always looked after you as if you were my little sister. But since you don't need my help," he began heading for the door, "I'll leave. Sorry to have bothered you."

He was about to place his hand on the knob when he felt Kyra grasp his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Keziah," she apologized when he turned. She then shook her head as she said, "I'm just so confused right now."

Keziah smiled faintly as he placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "And I'm willing to listen. Would you care to tell me?"

Kyra nodded wearily, as she let Keziah lead her to a round table set at the corner of her room near the window. She was then led into one of the chairs where she sat, nodding absentmindedly when Keziah excused himself to get some hot tea. When he left, Kyra stared sulkily out the window.

The weather seemed to match her mood, going from bright and cheery to dark and gloomy. Gray clouds covered the sky once more as snow began to fall, lightly at first until a snowstorm howled outside.

Kyra sighed, the storm a perfect representation of her emotions raging within her heart. Why was she feeling this way? Was it because of...him?

_Rune is only a friend!_, she insisted silently. _And he's Lutz! He does not have time to deal with the infatuation of a confused Esper woman!_

_Is that how you see me, Kyra? As Lutz? Even though you know the truth?_

"This is so confusing!" she cried out as she clutched her head. "I don't know what to think!"

"Sometimes it's better for the heart to do the thinking instead of the mind."

Kyra quickly looked up and saw Keziah standing in front of her, two steaming cups of hot tea in his hands. "H-How long have you been standing there?!" she asked mortified.

Keziah smiled jovially, placing a cup in front of her as he replied, "Long enough to see what's been troubling you." He then took a seat across from her, taking a small sip of his tea before continuing, "So, who is he?"

"He's---" Kyra began then quickly fell silent. How could she tell Keziah that the man she has begun to have feelings for was none other than their spiritual leader, Lutz?

_But that does not make me Lutz. His memories are separate from mine. We are two different people._

_Two different people..._

"Rune," she finally declared, "Rune Walsh."

"Rune Walsh," Keziah repeated thoughtfully as he leaned back against his chair. "Sounds the charismatic-type."

Feeling a blush suffuse her cheeks, Kyra quickly raised her cup to her lips, slowly sipping the tea as she hid behind the vessel. She suppose Rune was charming in his own 'insensitive' way, but she doubt that's the reason why she had begun to have feelings for him.

Keziah's voice once again broke through her thoughts. "Are you not going to tell him?"

Kyra was appalled at the thought! How could she tell Rune her feelings when she wasn't even sure of them herself? And what about his feelings? She shook her head. There were too many questions, too many possibilities. Most may lead to disastrous results if she were not careful.

"Think on it," Keziah advised, seeing her at a lost, before standing up. "You don't want to wait too long, you know."

_By the way, Miss Tierney, are you planning to bond with someone soon? You don't want to wait too long, you know_, Jayson's voice echoed in her mind.

"You may never know when that person will be gone," Keziah finished. He patted Kyra's shoulder encouragingly before leaving the room.

Kyra stared at the door for a moment before returning her gaze back to the window. The storm continued to wail unabated outside.

And it seems her feelings would too...

* * *

The windows of the Esper Mansion rattled as the blizzard that had begun some time during the day, blew across the plateau. The hour was well past midnight. The Mansion slept soundly, Espers all tucked warm in their beds.

A lone figure sat alone in the library under the soft glow of candlelight. Rune was hunched over a volume, reading its words carefully, searching, endlessly searching for clues...

Clues on how to permanently seal Kane's powers instead of killing him as Gene had instructed for, like his predecessor, he could not kill a fellow Esper in cold blood. If he could find out how he had revived his powers, perhaps he could prevent him from restoring them after he would seal Kane's power once more. He then looked up when he heard someone enter the library.

Jayson came carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. "I thought I would bring you a midnight snack, reverent one," he explained as he placed the tray down.

Rune nodded his thanks before going back to his reading. "Found what you are looking for?" the old Esper asked and Rune shook his head.

"No," he sighed. "I've been at this for a month and still nothing." He closed the book and rose from his seat, returning the tome to a nearby shelf.

"Excuse me, reverent one," Jayson dared to venture as Rune scanned the bookshelf for another book, "but exactly what are you looking for? Ever since you've returned, you seem troubled." He then smirked, the same mischievous grin he wore during their breakfast a month ago, as he asked, "Is it because of a certain young Esper?" in a playful tone.

He did not get the reaction he was hoping for as Rune retrieved a book and resumed his search, eyes roving over page after page, his expression unwavering. Jayson frowned in worry, wondering what could have Rune so preoccupied that he didn't even stumble at the cryptic mention of Kyra.

_Has he forgotten about her already?_, he thought, observing Rune closely.

The Esper Lord didn't even look up, his attention focused at the book in front of him. Jayson hasn't seen him this studious since his training with the previous Lutz. He walked behind Rune and looked over his shoulder, hoping to find what the reverent fifth one was reading.

But Rune suddenly slammed the tome shut, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Nothing!" he fumed as he quickly rose from his seat, the chair toppling to the marbled floor.

Jayson jumped back, as agile as his age allowed him, the chair barely clipping his toes. He watched as Rune marched towards a nearby window where he pounded the sill, muttering, "How? How did he escape? It's impossible!" At this, he pounded the sill again.

"Who?" Jayson ventured to ask, afraid for the young Esper Lord. He had never seen Rune so angry and troubled.

"Kane Magnus."

The name immediately sent a chill down the Elder's spine. "The Black Esper…" he whispered in fear.

Everyone in Esper Mansion knew of the Black Esper, the only Esper to have defied Esper Law. His name was always spoken in fear and in awe. His legacy has been passed down the generations, reminding Espers that to go down the path of darkness is to go down the path of destruction.

Now to learn that the Black Esper has awakened sent another chill down Jayson's spine.

Before Gene Landen had decided to relinquish his power to someone younger, he had warned him that he might return. He had been afraid that the seal may not be strong enough to hold him for long, that someday it may weaken and that Kane would break free.

It seemed that the reverent fourth's fear had come to pass.

"Yes," Rune muttered as he stared at his reflection on the window and saw—not himself—but that of his predecessor and the banishment that had taken place in the Hall of Worship. "The Black Esper…" He sighed and shook his head, dispelling the image. "Esper Mansion is in danger once again."

"If you believe the Espers are in danger, then you must know this," Jayson said and Rune turned to regard him. "Ever since the Black Wave incident five years ago, Espers have been living in Meese and there are those who visit the town once in a while. As Rune, you'll have a hard time persuading them to return home, but perhaps as Lutz…" He shrugged.

"I understand that, Jayson," Rune assured the Elder. He then again turned towards the window, adding, "And that is what I am afraid of."

Jayson heard him sigh and he wondered if it was in frustration or in resignation. He slowly walked towards him, and in the dim moonlight, saw the regret written across the Esper Lord's features. He now knew how Gene had felt when he had passed on the title of Lutz to Rune. To be Lutz was to lose being Rune Walsh.

"I'm sorry, Rune," he whispered in sympathy, calling him by his name as his friend, not as the Elder.

Rune straightened from the window. "I must do what I must." He then looked over his shoulder at Jayson as he added, "Even if it means losing myself…"

* * *

In the corridors of the Mansion, sleepy Espers stirred as another day dawned on Dezoris. The snowstorm had finally ended, but not without any consequential results. Snow was piled high around the walls, making it difficult to open the main doors of the Mansion. There was also the possibility of an avalanche occurring from the nearby mountains. Fortunately, these things were trivial to the Espers who were long accustomed to such weather conditions.

Kyra woke surprisingly refreshed. She stretched, yawning, then sat up, aware that she felt quite relaxed despite the upcoming journey she would undertake. She pushed back the sheets and rose, looking out the window afterwards. It looked to be a beautiful day, the new snow glistening on the ground as the sun slowly rose to its steely domain in the sky.

The sight bolstered her already cheery mood as she dressed for the day. Instead of her formal robe, she donned her traveling clothes for today she was to travel to Meese. As Master Healer, and 'healer of the sickness', it was her responsibility to visit the Parmanian town once a month to see how the residents---Espers included---were faring. In light of the recent storm, she had a feeling that her visit was due.

As she was placing her tiara on her head, there came a knock on her door. "In a minute!" she called out. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, straightening a small wrinkle on her blouse, before answering the door, expecting to see a smiling Keziah.

Instead, she found one of the Esper guards that guarded the entrance to the Inner Sanctum at her door. "Is something the matter?" she asked, wondering what had prompted this surprise visit.

"The Reverent Lutz requires that all Espers meet at the Hall of Worship."

Before Kyra could question him any further, the guard left in a hurry, telling his message as he passed other Espers strolling in the corridor. She stared after him, wondering what brought this turn of events. Then remembering that it has been a month since Rune returned, she thought it to be some sort of welcoming gathering.

With this in mind, she turned to follow fellow Espers in the corridor when a voice shouted, "Kyra!"

She turned to see Keziah running towards her, his face smiling in excited anticipation. Kyra could not blame him for feeling that way. Like him, all the other Espers felt thrilled to finally see Lutz again as they hurriedly went to the Hall.

"Isn't this great?!" the green-haired Esper asked Kyra as he finally caught up. "The Reverent Lutz has finally returned in our midst!"

_He's been amongst our midst all this time_, was what Kyra wanted to say, but kept silent as she and Keziah, along with other Espers, walked down the hall. She could hear their excited voices and see their eager faces, but she did not share in their revelry.

It did not go unnoticed.

"Why aren't you thrilled?" Keziah asked. "Whenever Lutz appeared, you were always eager to see him. You were always among the first ones to reach the Hall."

Kyra shrugged. "Times changed."

"If you're talking about us Espers exploring the world, then I guess you're right. But I don't see how that answers my question," he added with a frown.

Kyra smiled softly, as she reflected on the adventure she had with Chaz and his friends, how she had learned about Lutz's true identity, how she had helped save Algo. She had been an impulsive person then, always rushing into things without thinking about the repercussions that would happen later. Her thoughts then turned to the past month and the feelings she thought she never had. She suddenly realized something.

"_I've_ changed," she whispered.

"What was that?" Keziah questioned, too caught up in the excitement as a fellow Esper briefly spoke with him before moving ahead in the crowd. "I didn't hear you."

Kyra sighed. "Never mind…"

Keziah looked at her strangely, perplexed at her pensive behavior. Normally she wasn't really thoughtful, but looking at her now made him wonder. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him as his confused frown turned into a wide grin. "Won't we see Rune Walsh there? I bet you're more eager to see him than Lutz!"

He did not get the reaction he was hoping for when he saw Kyra smile sadly. "If only you knew…" he heard her whisper before disappearing in the crowd.

Keziah just stood in the middle of the hallway, staring after her in stunned silence, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Jayson paced the Inner Sanctum, waiting anxiously for Rune, who had disappeared into the Sanctuary where the Telepathy Ball resided. It has been a while since the summons was made for fellow Espers to gather at the Hall of Worship since Rune has left him.

He suddenly paused in his pacing as a soft glow began to emanate from the stairwell leading down to the Sanctuary. With deep regret, the Elder knew that Rune was losing himself when he turned into the Espers' spiritual leader.

The Telepathy Ball held all the past memories of the previous Lutzes and it was from that crystal ball where the glow originated.

Jayson knew that Rune did not wish to return to being that figure of leadership, of worship. To be Lutz was to lose being Rune.

Being Lutz was a lonesome existence…

But the Elder wondered, shifting his gaze to the sofa and chairs where he, Kyra, and Rune had breakfast together a month ago.

He smiled fondly at the memory. Perhaps being Lutz shouldn't have to be such a lonesome existence. Perhaps it's time for change, to rewrite the traditions of old.

The Elder then turned to the stairwell as Rune slowly emerged, but it wasn't the same arrogant Esper that he knew as his friend when he looked into his blue eyes. It was the spirit of Lutz that inhabited those orbs now and again that pang of regret struck his heart.

"It is time," Rune—Lutz—spoke with gentle authority.

Jayson could only nod and reply, "Yes, it is. Welcome, reverent one."

* * *

The Hall was abuzz with excitement as Espers conversed in hush tones, waiting anxiously for their leader to appear and address them.

Kyra sighed as she stood amid the crowd, eyes turned inward as if she was holding a conversation within herself.

Those who knew her to be an avid follower of Lutz looked at her strangely, and when they asked if anything was wrong, she would only shake her head and smile, but that smile didn't reach her eyes. The Espers would then turn to Keziah, who stood next to her, and question him. The only answer he could supply them was the same answer that Kyra had given him: _Times changed_. He then would shrug and explain he didn't know what it meant, but that's all he had to explain Kyra's strange behavior.

The Espers seemed to accept this as they nodded and turned away, continuing on with their own conversations.

Keziah sighed in relief then turned to Kyra. "Honestly, what's wrong with you?" he asked, frustrated. "I swear, you're the only one in this whole Mansion that looks like they're attending a funeral instead of a gathering!"

"You wouldn't understand," she whispered in reply.

Keziah was about to answer when there came a shout at the entryway of the Hall.

"Hail the reverent one!" the Elder cried out into the Hall as he walked down the room. Espers moved to the side, creating an aisle in the middle of the Hall, looking anxiously at the entryway, waiting for Lutz to appear.

The two guards that had announced his coming followed the Elder.

And then Lutz appeared.

As he strolled down the aisle, Espers bowed as they whispered in hushed awe, "Reverent Lutz!"

Keziah was among those that greeted their leader, but Kyra only stood and stared at the cowl-covered figure.

As if sensing her gaze, he slightly turned his head, and in that brief moment, their eyes met.

Kyra gasped. Those weren't the eyes of Rune Walsh, but of another person.

Those were the eyes of Lutz.

_Is this what happens when Rune becomes Lutz?_, she wondered as he turned away and continued walking down the aisle. _Is this what Rune was talking about when he said about being two different people?_

She was further saddened by this truth and sympathized with Rune for living such a lonely life.

When Lutz reached the statue of the Heroine, he turned and began addressing his people:

"My people, the reason I have called you here is not because of my welcoming, but to warn you of danger."

There was a collective gasp of surprise and whisperings began to hum throughout the Hall.

Lutz raised his hands, and when the Espers quieted, he continued:

"A month ago, while I was meditating, I sensed the awakening of one who had been banished from the Mansion three-hundred-years ago. Yes, my people," he nodded as cries of alarm rang throughout, "the Black Esper has awakened."

"I thought the Black Esper was a story to scare children!" a young Esper exclaimed.

"I assure you, he is very real," Lutz replied, "and will be paying the Mansion a visit in the near future."

"What should we do?" another Esper asked.

"I ask you to remain here in Esper Mansion and to not venture beyond these walls. The Black Esper is only after our people. I do not want to endanger the other inhabitants of Dezoris."

"What about those living in Meese?" another cried out.

"I will send a messenger to tell them to return home. They will return to Meese when the Black Esper is subdued."

"And how long will that be?" a third Esper asked.

Lutz gazed at them grimly as he replied in a grave tone: "As long as it takes."

* * *

It took a week for the exodus of the Espers from Meese to complete. Kyra oversaw the journey as the people of Meese said goodbye to the Espers, thanking them for watching over them. They understood the danger they were facing and wished them a safe journey and a safe return, if ever there shall be one.

Kyra prayed for all of this to be over as soon as possible, as she watched the last of the Espers walk through the doors of the Mansion. She felt someone approaching and she turned to see Rune—Lutz—standing besides her. "That's the last," she told him and he nodded.

"Thank you, Master Healer."

Kyra flinched at the sound of his cool voice. That wasn't the voice of the arrogant Rune Walsh that she had come to know, and perhaps, love. But she wasn't the type to admit that even to herself.

Lutz turned to the two guards standing by each door and nodded.

Both guards began to push the portals close. With a resounding boom, the doors to Esper Mansion shut, separating it from the outside world once more.

Lutz murmured arcane words as he waved a hand in front of the doors. There was a click and the doors took a faint blue glow. He then sighed:

"It is done."


	7. Terrible Sight

**Chapter Six: Terrible Sight**

Ryuon Temple.

A far cry from the majesty that was Esper Mansion, the temple was a simple structure with an outer wall surrounding four sides. Encased within those walls was a courtyard that led to the main building where monks would go about their daily meditations. Along the right wall was a smaller structure that housed the monks' sleeping quarters.

Ryuon Temple had been simple until five years ago when a spaceship crash-landed in the middle of their courtyard.

The monks at the temple seemed to pay no mind to it as they went about their daily tasks, except for one.

Raja stared at the ship wistfully, remembering how four people had rescued him from his boredom because their mission had sounded "interesting". And it was boredom that made him wonder about the past year.

During his journey, he had befriended these four strangers along with another they had met in the town of Meese where he had fallen ill. Kyra Tierney's willingness to help others had kept him alive through that journey. Even after it was over, she had kept in touch with him, treasuring their friendship.

Now he wondered why Kyra hadn't visited him for the past year. She had made it a habit to visit him at his temple every three months ever since their return from Motavia. When three months had passed and she hadn't come, he thought nothing of it, thinking that she was caught up with her work at Meese. Halfway through the year, she still hadn't come and again he thought nothing of it. But when she hadn't come three months after that, he became worried. Now a year had gone and still there was no sign of her visiting. If his friend wasn't coming, then perhaps he should visit her instead, praying that she was well.

He nodded to himself, deciding that's exactly what he was going to do, turning away from the spaceship and walking towards the sleeping quarters. He grabbed his staff and a small bag of meseta before heading out to Ryuon Town.

"Master Raja, where are you going?" one of the novice monks inquired of him as he pushed the large wooden gate open.

"I'm bored!" he shouted as he shut the gate with a slam.

The novice monk just shook his head as he muttered, "There he goes again… Out for a drink!"

* * *

Ryuon Town.

Raja couldn't help, but stop over at this lively town to see his old friend Gyuna the bar owner, not only for a few drinks, of course, but also to gather any information that he may have heard in the wind.

The bar owner recognized him as he soon entered the door, the only Dezorian wearing priestly garb, and waved him to the counter. "Ah, Raja, it's been a while!" he greeted him as the middle-aged Dezorian took a seat. "The usual?"

"Of course!" Raja exclaimed with a laugh.

Gyuna poured his friend a drink, and while the priest drank it, he asked, "So what brings you here? Boredom?"

Raja slammed the glass down on the counter, sighing in satisfaction. "That and the fact that Kyra hasn't visited for the past year," he replied as the bar owner poured him another glass. "You heard anything concerning the Espers?"

His friend shrugged as he wiped down the counter. "Ever since they opened up the Hunter's Guild in Tyler, news rarely reach this rural town anymore. If you're worried about your friend, you should ask around Tyler or maybe request a mission from the guild. Knowing you," he chuckled as he refilled Raja's cup, "you'd probably want to go visit your friend instead. It will certainly bring you out of the temple for a while."

The priest laughed. "You know me too well, my friend!" He took a swig of his drink and slammed it down on the counter with a satisfied sigh. "I was planning on visiting her. Perhaps she's been busy this past year, and your idea about requesting a mission from the guild does not sound bad either. It'll certainly make my journey a bit easier and less worrisome."

"I hope you've brought enough meseta to cover the cost of hiring a Hunter," Gyuna said, pouring a drink for another customer. "They're not cheap, you know."

"And so aren't you!" the priest retorted as he tossed several meseta on the counter.

The bar owner took only a few of the currency before pushing the rest back to Raja, who looked at him questioningly. Gyuna sighed. "You need it more than me, my friend. You need every meseta if you want to hire the best. You don't know what sort of trouble you'll find out there."

Raja gathered the rest of the meseta as he grimly replied, "After Garuberk Tower, anything's possible…"

* * *

Tyler.

A small Parmanian town sitting at the edge of a large chasm, the place where Parmanians first landed when they moved to Dezoris nearly a millenium ago. The town was named after the captain of the spacecraft they used to arrive on the third planet of the Algo System, who was recognized as the first chief of the town.

A large grave on the outskirts of town is all that's left of his legacy.

A young man stood in front of the grave, his spiky flaming-red hair swaying slightly in the cool Dezorian breeze as he stared at the inscription:

_Here lies the great leader Tyler… Touch us… Listen to our voice… Entrust that body to us…_

Every morning he would come and visit the grave, dreaming that one day he could be as great as this leader, perhaps to someday travel beyond Dezoris, to become a great explorer among the stars…

But like a falling star, he fell back to reality, laughing to himself as he left the grave and headed towards the Hunters' Guild.

Some of the townspeople smiled in greeting to young Eryk as he passed by, some even stopping to thank him for a request he had done for them in the past. Eryk was very well liked in Tyler, as well as well-known.

One of the rising stars in the Hunters' Guild, he had accomplished at least a hundred requests in the past two years since he became a Hunter—an amazing feat for someone as young as him. He was only seventeen, but he was considered one of the best in the Guild.

As he approached the Hunters' Guild, he could hear laughter bellowing out from the large building. He smirked as he opened one of the huge doors to enter, basking in the guild's warmth as he took a quick look around at the reception hall.

There were a few recruits standing at the far wall as the Guildmaster studied and questioned them, seeing if they were right for the job. Many wanted to become Hunters mostly because of the pay, but it was a demanding job that taxed one's strength if they weren't careful.

He spotted a few Hunters, their blue uniforms softly reflecting the huge fire at the far right of the building, as they looked over the wall filled with requests from various people.

More Hunters were emerging from the back area of the building where the lounge was located.

Eryk smirked as he started towards that area, hoping to have a few drinks in before starting off his day. He glanced at the front desk where the receptionist was stationed to receive requests from the townspeople, raising a hand in greeting only to pause in curiosity when he saw a customer talking with her.

It was a Dezorian, which was uncommon to see since they tend to keep to themselves. They do receive requests from a few, but what made this more interesting was this was no ordinary Dezorian. By his robes and miter, this was a Dezorian priest.

It was very rare to see a Dezorian priest in public that Eryk had to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When his vision cleared, the priest was still there and it seemed he was finished as he handed Delia the receptionist a bag—his payment for his request.

When the priest left, Eryk quickly ran over to the front desk, hoping to catch Delia before she placed the priest's request on the wall.

"Delia!" he called, as the woman turned away from the desk.

She glanced over her shoulder, and seeing that it was the young Hunter, smiled and turned around to face him. "Yes, Eryk," she replied in a pleasant voice that could warm anyone's heart. "What can I do for you?"

Eryk couldn't help but stare at the woman, returning her smile with a huge grin of his own.

Delia was about his age with shoulder-length midnight-blue hair that framed a lovely face that seemed to glow when she smiled. In Dezoris, the sun rarely peaked through the dense clouds, but to Eryk, Delia's presence was like the sun shining on a gloomy day. His heart felt lighter and he felt happy whenever he saw her. He continued to stare at her, his question swallowed in the light of her smile.

"If you're going to ask me out to dinner again, I'll have to decline," she laughed after a moment's pause.

Eryk blinked in confusion, his mind falling back to earth, remembering suddenly why he had called her. He chuckled softly as he replied, "I wish I could act disappointed, but that's not why I called you."

"Oh?" Delia questioned, tilting her head to one side inquisitively.

"The Dezorian priest," he began in all seriousness. Gone was the idle chit-chat among friends. This time it was all business required of his profession. "What did he request for?"

"Oh!" the receptionist gasped in understanding. "Funny thing you should ask." She looked at the paper she held. "It's a strange request," she said, reading over the parchment. "He wants a Hunter to accompany him to Esper Mansion."

"Esper Mansion?" the Hunter queried. "But it's been closed off for the past year."

"And that's what I told him," Delia nodded. "He still insists on going saying that he needs to visit a friend there."

"A friend?" Now this piece of information got Eryk very interested and curious. "A Dezorian? Friends with an Esper?" He laughed. "We all know that they don't get along real well."

"That's what makes this request strange," Delia agreed. "I don't know if any of the Hunters would bother with it and for such a small sum…"

"How much?"

Delia looked at the request again. "Fifteen hundred meseta."

"I'll take it!" Eryk snatched the request from her hands. "The strange ones are the interesting ones, I say!" He looked at the parchment as he rubbed his chin. "Maybe there's more to this than it seems…" He rolled up the parchment and tucked it inside his jacket. He turned to Delia, huge grin in place as he waved goodbye.

"Be careful!" Delia called after him as he left. She then shook her head as she went about the rest of her duties. "I swear… He doesn't seem to run out of stamina when it comes to these requests…"

* * *

Raja calmly sipped his tea, ignoring the curious glances of the patrons at the local inn. Tyler was primarily a Parmanian town so seeing a Dezorian was quite unusual. Most Dezorians who came to the Hunter's Guild, he learned, left the town after their request was put in, making the Hunter who accepted it leave the town to meet with their client.

But Raja did not want to return to the temple and he believed that it would be faster if the Hunter found him in the same town. And his plan seemed to work for it was only thirty minutes since he got back from the guild that a Hunter approached him.

"You must be Su Raja!" he exclaimed as he took a seat across from the Dezorian priest, slamming a parchment down on the table. "I'm here to fulfill your request!"

Raja hid his shock and amusement as he studied the young Hunter, noticing his bright blue eyes and disheveled hairstyle. "That was quick," he replied. "The receptionist warned me that it was highly unlikely a Hunter would accept my strange request. What's your name, young man?"

"Eryk Storm!" the young Hunter replied, pointing at himself proudly as he added, "The best Hunter in the Guild!"

"The best Hunter in the Guild?" Raja repeated with a smirk. "And tell me why the best Hunter in the Guild would accept my request?"

"Because it sounds interesting!" Eryk exclaimed at which Raja guffawed, his laugh loud and boisterous.

Tenants looked at his table with a disapproving glare, but the Dezorian priest didn't seem to mind. He was pleased that Eryk had found his request interesting just as he had found Chaz's group's mission interesting five years ago. He found that he liked the young Hunter already.

"I'm glad you find my request interesting," he said as he finally caught his breath. "When can we leave?"

Now it was Eryk's turn to laugh. "That was going to be my question. We can leave within the hour. Is that all right with you?"

"Sounds fine," Raja nodded. "How long do you think it'll take us to reach the Mansion?"

"Probably in three days."

"Three days?" Raja gaped at the Hunter. "Is that even possible?"

Eryk smirked mischievously. "You'll see why I'm the best Hunter in the Guild." He then rose from the table and extended his hand. "Nice making your acquaintance, Su Raja."

The Dezorian priest also rose from the table and took the Hunter's hand in a firm handshake. "Please. Just call me Raja."

"All right, Raja," Eryk nodded. "I'll meet you at the town's entrance. I'm looking forward to serving you."

* * *

Before the hour was over, both Eryk and Raja were walking out of Tyler.

Eryk adjusted his weapon, a huge double-bladed axe, across his back. "My father was a blacksmith," he explained, sensing the priest's curious gaze. Not too many Parmanians wielded the axe, a strong yet cumbersome weapon. His axe, however, was lightweight yet delivers a powerful blow. "He found a way to temper laconium to make it light yet deadly."

"Is that why you carry two knives as well?" Raja asked, looking at the weapons belted at Eryk's waist.

"These knives are more of a 'Plan B'," the Hunter replied, patting the hilt of one knife.

"Is this the secret to your success?"

"No," Eryk shook his head, pulling something from his jacket and showing it to Raja. "This is!"

"A Telepipe?" Raja questioned.

Eryk grinned at the priest's perplexed look. "Of course a telepipe! Nobody likes using these, but they get me to the job faster."

"But the side effect—"

"—is the dizziness," the Hunter finished for him. "I know, but," he winked, "that's my secret! I found a way to overcome the dizziness!"

"Oh really?" Now Raja was really curious.

Eryk nodded. "Hold on to my arm," he offered. "With a few simple notes, we'll be at Meese in no time. Then it's a two to three day hike to Esper Mansion from there."

"Very well," Raja nodded, gripping the young Hunter's arm. "Then let us not waste any more time."

Seeing that the priest was ready, Eryk brought the instrument to his lips and blew a few melodic notes.

Upon the last note, they vanished, the howling of the snowstorm picking up where the last note left off…

* * *

"Steady there."

Raja clutched onto the Hunter's arm tighter as he waited for the dizziness to pass. He hated traveling by telepipe, but as his vision slowly cleared, he saw that they were indeed in Meese.

"Something doesn't feel right," Eryk commented more to himself than to the priest.

As Raja was recovering from the effects of the telepipe, he had taken a quick glance around the town and noticed that the townspeople looked apprehensive. Some kept on glancing towards the southeast mountains while others whispered among themselves.

"A Hunter!" one of the townspeople cried out when he caught sight of them. "A Hunter is here!"

The whispers quickly turned to excited murmurs as a few started to gather around the pair.

"What's happening?" Raja questioned, letting go of Eryk's arm as he stood up straight.

"I guess my fame finally reached this remote town!" the Hunter exclaimed with his signature grin.

That was not the case, however.

"Make way, make way!" A huge, burly man strode through the crowd, his fur-lined coat matching his dense, black beard. The crowd parted as he approached, the murmurs turning to hush whispers.

"Look, mayor!" a middle-aged man exclaimed. "It's a Hunter! Maybe he can check out the Mansion."

Eryk blinked in confusion when he heard the request. "The Mansion? You mean Esper Mansion?"

"Yes," the mayor nodded. "We were debating whether to form a party to check the Esper Mansion, but now that you're here…"

"You want me to check it out instead," Eryk stated as he crossed his arms.

"Yes," the mayor nodded again. "We'll pay any price you set if you could just go and check out the Mansion."

The Hunter shook his head. "No payment is necessary. I was heading there myself along with my client." He gestured towards Raja, who was looking around the town as if he was searching for someone. "He requested for a Hunter to accompany him to Esper Mansion to visit a friend," he added. "But why do you want me to go to Esper Mansion?"

"A few days ago we saw smoke billowing from beyond the mountains where the Mansion is located," explained the mayor.

"They were attacked!" someone exclaimed from behind the mayor.

Eryk frowned in confusion at the news. "Attacked? Who would attack the Espers?" He then gazed at Raja, who shook his head in denial.

"Are you suggesting my people would have anything to do with it?" the priest disputed indignantly.

"No, the Dezorians didn't attack them," the mayor vouched for Raja. "It was one of their own, an Esper by the name of Kane Magnus, or better known among the Espers as the Black Esper."

Eryk gazed at the mayor thoughtfully. "How do you know?"

The mayor spread his arms wide to indicate the town. "Do you see any Espers around? Meese is known as the second home of the Espers."

Before Eryk could reply, Raja interjected saying, "I was wondering about that. Did they return to the Esper Mansion?"

"They did return," the mayor replied, "a year ago. Their leader sensed the Black Esper and ordered the Espers to return to the Mansion, not for their protection, but for ours. He didn't want Parmanians and Dezorians to be brought into their battle against their enemy."

"And now this Black Esper has made his move," Eryk mused. He then turned to Raja and said, "This explains why your friend hasn't visited you this past year and why the Esper Mansion was closed off."

Raja nodded slowly, frowning in worry. "It's best we get our journey started as soon as possible."

"I agree," Eryk acquiesced before turning to the mayor saying, "Thank you for the news. We'll be heading out now with this in mind."

"It is I who should be thanking you," the mayor said. "I feel ashamed that we could not help those who had helped us a few years ago. Please let us know how it is there and how we could help."

"Will do."

With that said, Eryk and Raja left the town of Meese, wondering what they would find once they reached Esper Mansion…

* * *

Eryk and Raja could only stare in shock at the sight that greeted them.

It has been roughly four days since they left Meese only to find the Esper Mansion in shambles. Scars from magical blasts dotted the walls, the magnificent white building in disrepair.

"How could one Esper do such damage?" Raja whispered in surprise.

"This is no ordinary Esper," the Hunter agreed solemnly. "It was wise for the Esper leader to gather the Espers in one place. Imagine how Meese would look if they had stayed."

"I know…" Raja agreed. "It would've looked like Reshel did when it was consumed by the plague." He then turned towards the Hunter with his hand out. "Well, I thank you, Eryk Storm, for accompanying me to the Mansion as requested. I release you from your mission."

Eryk just grinned, ignoring the priest's extended hand. "No way!" he exclaimed. "This is getting more interesting! I'm staying!"

Raja laughed. "Well, your company is welcomed, but don't expect a pay increase!"

"I won't!" Eryk chuckled. "Now let's get going!"

The Hunter ran ahead, the priest following slowly behind, shaking his head. "Interesting fellow," he mused. "More lively than Chaz…"

As they neared the Mansion, they could see the extent of the damage. Windows were shattered, doors were in shambles, and walls were crumbling. Espers walked about the destruction, picking up remnants of their once beautiful home, their faces full of despair.

It was a sobering sight to the Hunter, his excitement quickly forgotten as he gazed around the desolation. He never dreamed of seeing such destruction early in his career.

Raja noticed a few Espers wounded and wondered if Kyra was aiding them or was one of the wounded herself. He admitted to himself that she could be reckless at times.

However, one thing was certain: Esper Mansion was no longer a safe haven for the Espers...


End file.
